Amaryllis Potter Year 5
by nashpar
Summary: Amaryllis Potter (Fem/Harry), Hermione Granger and Jennifer Weasley (fem/Ron) have begun their 5th year. join them as they fight mean teachers, death eaters and seek to destroy Voldemort and also find love. read and enjoy.
1. order, potter manor and weddings

**CHAPTER 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX 2 JULY **

Amy rushed and hugged Sirius and Remus at the train stations, greeted the Grangers and Weasley. after her kidnapping she hadn't been that much settled and being at home will help her relax.

She sighed as she entered Black manor but before she could go to her room, Sirius pulled her aside. "The Weasleys will be staying here since it is safer than at the Burrow."

Amy nodded glad that she would have company.

"You will not share your room with anyone though. I wanted you to have your own retreat space in the house so your room is yours unless you want to share it. I know how loud the Weasleys can be."

Amy giggled. It was so true. She was a private person and she was glad. "Thanks Sirius." said Amy hugging him.

On the second floor there was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom, Remus' bedroom and the master bedroom. All bedrooms were ensuite.

The 3rd floor had Amy's room, Ginny and Jen's room with Amy's being the largest. Hermione would share with Jen when she came over.

The 4th floor had Fred and Gorge's room and 3 other guest rooms for order members who wanted to sleep over and a small lounge.

All in all, the house had 10 bedrooms with 6 ensuite. Everyone was set up and they all loved their rooms.

Amy changed into black shorts and a red halter top and began setting up her stuff and as she did, there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

It was Jen and Ginny. "Wow! Your room is 'Amazing!'" said Ginny looking around.

"Ginny!" said Jen scolding her sister who was already touching up stuff. She knew how private Amy was.

"It's alright. You can look around too Jen."

"What's here? Oh my God! This is your closet! It's huge!" said Ginny moaning enviously at the walk in closet. There were rows of shelves with clothes sorted in order. There was the t-shirt section, jeans section, dress section, shoe section, formal dresses and robes section. There was also a dressing table and mirror close to the door. It was awesome.

"What can I say, clothes are my guilty pleasure." said Amy with a blush. She loved clothes shopping and just playing dress up. Living 11 years wearing rags would that to you. "Good thing we are the same size." said Amy and Ginny practically squealed at that.

Both girls were small bodied. Amy was a 5'2 and so was Ginny. It was clear she wouldn't be as tall as Jen.

The 2 girls looked around before they sat on the bed. "So you have already designed your room?"

"Yep. It's really nice. My side is purple and hers is pink! Can you imagine!" said Jen moaning. Jen was never that much of a girly girl and hated pink. The 2 sisters had different tastes from clothes to colors.

"Hey, you are sitting in a peach room!"

"Peach is warm and relaxing not hot pink!" Amy giggled at her best friend.

The 3 girls talked and then went down for dinner. Dinner was great and that's when they learned about the order of the phoenix a group which was sort of the opposite of death eater.

**xxx**

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley on a yawn.

"Yes. Amy please stay behind." said Sirius. Amy had been very happy when she was told by Sirius that Dumbledore had allowed her presence at order meetings since she was involved in the war as much as the adults.

Everyone looked at Sirius and at Amy before the kids left while protesting of course. Amy remained seated and she felt all eyes on her as she sat there then Sirius said, "Professor Dumbledore allowed Amy to have information from the order."

"What? She is too young! You cannot allow this. I won't allow this." said Mrs. Weasley.

"It is not for you to decide Molly." said Sirius and Molly reddened and glared at Sirius.

"How dare you say that? I have taken care of her since she was 11!"

"Yes you did but I am her guardian!" said Sirius.

"Who has been absent for the last 13 years."

"…and that was my fault?"

"Yes because of your rash decision making!"

"Amy and her friends have done more that all of us here combined and she has earned her right to be here."

"If you knew one thing about parenting you wouldn't be saying that. You are not a father so don't start now." said Molly.

Sirius almost exploded but the curly haired woman beside him took his hand calming him while glaring at Molly. She could see Remus was fighting his temper as well. Molly however couldn't be stopped. "You are irrational. You left her to chase after a friend now you waltz here and start…"

Sirius who still felt guilty of leaving Amy felt the fight leaving him and Amy saw it too and that made her really angry.

"Molly, shut up!" said Amy angry.

That shut Molly up and she looked at Amy surprised. "Amy…"

"No. Stop. Stop right now. You of all people know nothing about what happened that night. Even if you did, you have no right, no right at all to judge. He wasn't here for 13 years, so what? He is here now and whether you like it or not, he is my godfather, my guardian, my family and I like it that way so either you respect him or we cut ties now. I won't have you talk to him like that ever. Do we get an understanding?"

Everyone was silent looking at Molly and Amy. Everyone could see she was Lily's daughter as the Evans temper shone.

Molly nodded. "I understand. I am sorry. I was out of line." said Molly clearly not liking to be told of by a child but knowing Amy was right and also that no one would take her side.

Amy looked at everyone else with her blazing green eyes."Professor Dumbledore said I should be here today and my guardian said so. Not wanting to appear like I have a big head but I did face Voldemort (shudders and gasps from everyone at the table at the uttered name which Amy ignored) 3 times in all forms and I survived to tell the tale so to speak.

I watched him come back and he told me he is after me and wont rest until I am dead. I have been training with professor Dumbledore since my first year and he has kept me informed about many things. He says I should be here. Does anyone else have an objection?"

No one did.

"Good. Let's start then."

Amy stayed for almost 2 hours when the meeting ended. The meeting was basically how to fight Voldemort and what to do to stop him and protect themselves.

As Amy went to go, Sirius came to her. "Thank you Amy for what you did in there."

"You are my family Sirius and I won't stand anyone insulting you. Marauder honor." said Amy and Sirius laughed tearfully and hugged her.

She went back upstairs and found everyone (Jen, Ginny, Fred and Gorge) in her bedroom waiting to hear what was going on. She couldn't tell them everything due to the secrecy oath but she told them enough to leave them satisfied.

Hermione came to Black manor a week later when Amy told her she was planning on staying at Potter manor researching. Never one to turn down anything to do with school she agreed. Amy promised her she would get chances to visit her parents.

**xxx**

"Sirius?" said Amy and he raised tired looking eyes at her. "Can I ask you a favor?" she said. Sirius looked at her and then nodded.

"What is going on?" asked Sirius.

"Can you connect Potter manor to floo network for here? It will be a private connection just from here to there and nowhere else. You see, the house is constantly full and there is a lot happening and I know you guys are more conscious because we kids are often here and always trying to eavesdrop so I thought, instead of us just lying about eavesdropping and doing basically nothing, we could practice spells, dueling and read at Potter manor. I can portkey there but it is rather taxing to take them all at once. We could go there and prepare for Tonks and Charlie's wedding."

Charlie and Tonks were getting married soon.

"It seems to be a good idea. Will you be sleeping there?"

"Well we could go for the day and come back for dinner." said Amy.

"That is ok. I will talk to Dumbledore. He is the only one authorized to do it and can do it privately."

"Thanks Sirius."

"Oh Amy, there is something else."

"Yes?"

"Um, I am, um, I have started a relationship with Emmeline Vance."

"The pretty curly haired woman in the order?"

"Yes. I knew her before and we um decided to be together. I am going to introduce you to her. She has gone on a mission though."

"Of course. I am so happy for you Sirius." she said hugging him.

Dumbledore agreed to it but said one of the trusted members (Remus, Molly, Tonks and Sirius) would be with them at any given time and will be the only ones allowed access.

"Ok guys. We were allowed to go." Said Amy and everyone cheered. Fred and Gorge would be free to do their experiments without their mother breathing down their throats and they could just be kids.

**GOING TO POTTER MANOR 16 JULY **

The next morning, Amy got dressed excited. She wore tight fitting black straight jeans, a red top, sneakers and light jacket. She tied her hair in a pony and was ready. They had breakfast with everyone excited.

After breakfast, Jen, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and Gorge went to Potter manor. They would be staying there as Dumbledore said it was much safer and were tasked to prepare the manor for Tonks and Charlie's wedding.

They flooed into the arrival fireplace which was in the hallway with the main lounge a few steps to the left. There was her great grandmother's portrait there with space for her great grandfather. As soon as they came through, Franny popped. "Miss Amy. You brought visitors."

"Yes Franny. These are my friends, Jennifer, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and Gorge. They will be staying here with us."

"Yes Miss. I will get their rooms ready."

"Of course." Amy said and Franny popped out.

"Ok. Since we have already eaten, let me take you around."

The Weasleys and Hermione were awed at the beauty of the manor and they explored with Amy showing them around, meeting some of the elves before they settled.

She also introduced them to her parents. "Mum, dad, these are my friends, Jennifer Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Ganger and Fred and Gorge Weasley. Guys these are my parents…portraits of my parents."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter." Said Hermione.

"Oh please call us James and Lily. There are plenty Mr. and Mrs. Around." said Lily.

They talked to the 2 for a while before they left to see the rest of the house.

"Your mum is hot!"

"Fred! Eewww!" said Amy.

Hermione nearly fainted at the sight of the huge library. "Now we know where to find you." said Amy and Hermione merely nodded while the others laughed.

**xxx**

They all settled in well and they soon formed a routine (well Hermione made them a timetable). They would exercise, read and research and share ideas in the morning and then have combat lessons after lunch.

They would decorate for the wedding in the afternoon with the elves help, watch movies, hang out at the pool and play games.

They also practiced their animagus forms. Amy, Ginny, Hermione and Jen were so surprised when they saw that Fred and Gorge were animagi. Ok not really surprised considering those 2. They were identical wolverines. They had so much fun practicing their forms.

Amy spent the time in the library and internet with Hermione researching on the last war and trying to find ways to prevent errors that had happened. The papers were busy slandering her and Dumbledore's claims that Voldemort was back and she was called delusional and other mean words. Amy knew it was the death eaters doing and that made her more determined to get the war over with.

Fred and Gorge took to their experiments and the elves were soon used to things blowing up.

At night Amy went to order meetings and on such nights she would find everyone waiting for a briefing and she would tell them what she could.

**JUST A TYPICAL DAY**

Amy woke up early and she got dressed in tight black running ¾ pants, red tank top and sneakers. She tied her black hair in a pony tail and left the room. She met Hermione, a grumbling Jen, Ginny, Fred and Gorge and they went for a run.

After the run, Amy went to take a shower. She got dressed in blue shorts, a green top and left her hair down in a pony. She rarely styled her hair unless it was a special day with her side bangs hiding her scar. She wore slops and silver studs and she was done.

She went to breakfast and found the others there. She sat next to Jen and Ginny and they talked excitedly at breakfast talking about their plans.

After breakfast, Amy headed for the library with Hermione, Jen and Ginny while Fred and Gorge went to their experiments. Hermione helped her with some spells and runes.

They stayed there till lunch time. After they all trained in dueling and fighting. It is a great work out. After an hour training they went to the pool. Amy wore a pink one swimsuit then her shorts on top with a towel slung on her shoulder. Sometimes they went to the pool or the beach close by but they mainly loved the pool.

The pool area was like a tropical with trees, slides, caves and 4 pools interlinked by tunnels. It was awesome and with losts of places to hang out and get a tan.

Jennifer was at first shy at first to get into a bikini or swimsuit. "Look at me. I barely have curves and I am so pale I am white. I can't tan."

"It's not about tanning Jen. It's about having fun. Ginny is also pale but she is having fun see?" said Amy motioning to Ginny who came running and slammed in the pool in a cannon ball! "Come on."

They joined Hermione and Ginny in the pool. Jen soon got comfortable and the girls were soon lounging, splashing in the large pool. Because she had olive undertones (from her dad's side), she tanned easily and wasn't as affected as Ginny and Jen. Lucky Tonks showed them spells to make them not burn in the sun.

After frolicking in the pool, they had dinner had fun watching movies, playing and just hanging out playing games.

**TONKS AND CHARLIE GET MARRIED 24 JULY **

Jen and Ginny were bridesmaids and Fred and Gorge were the grooms. The wedding colors were purple and white. A true royal wedding.

The ball room was transformed with many small tables and chairs for the party and the outside where there was a gazebo for the formal hand fasting and wedding. Voldemort or no Voldemort they were going to have fun.

The wedding was top secret and had few guest. Only family and close friends.

Tonks was beautiful in a white princess cut dress and she for the first time Amy had seen her, was wearing her real face which was so much like her mum's. She had a heart shaped face, pale skin, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was really pretty.

The vows were amazing. "You know being a metamoph has been a blessing a curse to me. I can do my job perfectly with it but my personal life was zero. Every guy I met as soon as they found out my skill, they wanted me to be someone else and look a certain way. I honestly thought, I would be alone and then I met Charlie. He was the first guy to be interested in me and just me not who I could be…."

Everyone had tears by the time she was done. Charlie said his vows too and Tonks was officially a Weasley. Molly was so ecstatic. The first wedding of her sons. It was amazing. the after party was also great with constant supply of food, drinks and music. It was perfect.


	2. new spells, girlfriends and badges

**Chapter 2**

**ASKING SNAPE ABOUT THE DARK MARK**

"Professor Snape… Can I speak to you?" asked Amy. She was at Grimmauld. Snape looked at her then he nodded. They found a secluded place.

"What I am going to ask is sensitive but I need the information. Can you please tell me about the dark mark."

"What do you want to know about it?" asked Snape after a long silence.

"When I was at the graveyard, Volde…the Dark Lord used the dark mark on Peter's arm. He didn't say anything but the death eaters came. During the year, I overheard you and Karkarof saying the dark mark was getting clearer. Is it tied to him or what? I noticed that in the past, death eaters attacked homes and stuff and they can enter homes so I… I want to create a Rune tat wards against death eaters and I need a base. I want to tie it to the dark mark."

"That is a good idea Miss Potter but also very hard. It would need a lot of power for you to create it because the dark Lord used a complicated form of the protean charm."

"I have to at least try."

Snape agreed to help her and she got to work. She got all she needed to know and then she created a Rune against it.

**AMY IS INTRODUCED TO EMMELINE VANES**

Amy walked into the drawing room where Sirius was sitting with Emmeline Vance. Emmeline was a very beautiful woman with long curly dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, fair skin and a slender tall model like body. She was a member of the order and from a well up pure blood family though her whole family had been killed in the first war. She looked warm and approachable and really nice.

Amy sat down and faced them.

"Um, Amy, I know you have met but formally, this is Emmeline Vance. She is my girlfriend. God I sound like I am in high school." he muttered and Amy giggled. "Lyn, this is Amy. She is my god daughter."

"Pleased to formally meet the girl who puts a smile on my godfather's face." said Amy and Emmeline smiled and hugged her warmly.

"He puts a smile on my face too."

The 3 talked for a while till Sirius got a call and left leaving Amy with Emmeline.

"Um, I can't say I know you that well but so far I am impressed. I would like to get to know you better if that is ok." said Amy

"Of course it is. I plan to stick around for a long time so it would be better if we like each other don't you think?"

Amy smiled. "Of course."

There was silence.

"Do you love Sirius?" Amy asked.

"Straight to point I see. I do love him. A lot. I have known him since I joined the order after school. I didn't attend Hogwarts so I didn't know him and though we weren't exactly friends, I had a crush on him. We were progressing slowly when he was arrested. I am glad we are together now and I really want this to work."

"He has been through a lot."

"Yah. I know. I will be there for him this time around."

"Thank you. I want him to be happy and if it's with you, fine by me."

Emmeline smiled. She was glad to have the approval of Amy because she knew how much Amy meant to Sirius.

**AMY'S 15****TH**** BIRTHDAY 31 JULY **

Amy woke up feeling very excited. It was her birthday! Her 15th birthday! She was 15! When she got downstairs she greeted by hugs and birthday wishes from hrr uncles friends and the order members t

In the evening there was a huge party. There were order members, the Grangers, Weasleys etc. they sang for her, she blew the candles and they ahd a meal prepared by Mrs. Weasley with the help of the elves. Then it was time for presents.

Amy got a lot of presents from jewelry, books, and a box of expensive chocolates from Cedric (or lover boy from what Fred and Gorge called him).

Then last she opened a present from Sirius and Remus. Inside was a magical memory ball. Instead of being rectangular like a muggle memory stick, it was round shaped with a place where to plug it in to the TV or the computer.

Those disks were very expensive and were the modern version of the pensieve though they were only used for memories and not downloading stuff or saving documents. You used your wand to place memories in it and then they play out like a video. You could label the memories, remove some memories and add some.

On the note it said, "_**We know how much you miss your parents and know how much you want to know about them. We have asked around and placed memories of James and Lily in there. I hope you enjoy them. Happy 15**__**th**__** birthday**_."

Amy was in tears and she went and hugged her Uncles. This was by far the best present she had.

That night when everyone was in bed, Amy plugged the memory stick in the TV in her room and she began to watch it. There were memories in there labeled as per who gave the memories. She began to watch the memories.

Severus' memories were mostly about her mum, their interaction and friendship since her mum was about 9. They had really been close.

Sirius' memories were mostly about her dad and the marauders. Of the 3 marauders (Sirius, Remus and Peter) Sirius was most close to James and knew him better than others. Her mum appeared here and there as they teased her making Amy giggle tearfully and they became much nicer as they grew up and James and Lily became a couple. She saw her parents' wedding through Sirius' eyes and she was tearful. It had been so beautiful. She saw her birth, the ecstatic proud looks on her parents' faces and her godfather's. It made it seem so real. Her parents had been alive, breathing and they loved her. The memories came to an end the day before their death.

Remus' memories were a bit different from Sirius'. He was a marauder but he and her mum had a closer relationship compared to the other marauders. Remus and Lily shared a passion for books and they often met up to discuss in the library or by the lake. Had she been asked she would have thought Remus liked Lily too…she would have to ask him. They became prefects together and they also talked together and had patrol together. She saw that Remus tolerated Severus and never taunted him. She couldn't see Remus as being able to taunt anyone like her dad and Sirius did. He was too gentle for that. Professor McGonagall was like how she was with her. They had night chats, she was her mentor. Lily shared her fears and hopes and her exasperation of James.

There was a knock on the door. It was Hermione.

"Hey."

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Um, sure." Amy said.

"Couldn't sleep. Jen is out as usual. What are you watching?"

"The memories Sirius and Remus gave me."

"Oh. Um, let me go back."

"No. It's ok. I need someone to watch with."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Sure." said Amy and she locked the door with a locking spell and continued to watch.

"Wow, you really look a lot like your mum. Put red hair and fair skin you could be your mum's clone."

"Most people say that. I think so too."

It was one emotional night. Seeing her parents here, interacting, her mum reading, talking with her friends, scolding sheepish looking marauders in the common room, laughing, sneaking glances at James….her dad playing quidditch, pranking, following Lily around…. It just showed they had been alive, breathing…she felt the loss more now…

It was nearly morning when they eventually slept.

**ORDER MEETING **

Amy sat during the order meeting listening to the order and she was struck by what they were saying. "Are they any comments or something to say?"

Amy nodded stood up. "I have something to say." Everyone looked at her. "It is a mere observation I have had. From the time I have joined and looked into this, it looks like we aren't doing making difference." There was murmur and some objections before Sirius silenced everyone.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"We are not aggressive and lethal in our fights."

"We fight for the light Amy and we don't have to kill or…"

"No… that is where you are wrong. This is a war. It's not child's play. In a muggle war, both sides the good and the bad have guns and they all shoot to kill. These people come to us with the intent to kill us and what do we do? Stun them!

I faced Voldemort when I was in my first year. Do you know the first thing he ordered to Quirell? Kill her. I faced him in my second year and he set his basilisk on me. in June, Voldemort and his death eaters threw killing curses at me without a care.

My parents are dead. Did Voldemort throw a stunner at them? No. He didn't. He killed them to get to me, a one year old baby. Doesn't that seem heartless to you? A few weeks later his death eaters paid a visit to the Longbottoms. These were order members and well trained Aurors mind you. It was 2 against 3 but who won?

Bellatrix and her husband used cruciatus on them while they fought with stunners and they are in hospital now. Those are not the only people. All of us in here lost a family member or a friend to these people. We cannot continue with this or we will lose."

There was murmurs and shouting…

"I am meant to kill him aren't I? Yet nothing is done to his death eaters. What do you expect me to do? Go to war with Voldemort and all his death eaters because you are too good to do anything except stun? How many times have you fought Lucius Malfoy in battle? How many times have you fought Bellatrix? How many times have you stunned them only for them to wake up and kill your friends? This is a war. The days of being nice are over. I think we should aim to kill or maim."

"Won't it make us as bad as them?"

"Someone once told me that it is all about the intent that makes a person good or evil. If Malfoy came here and tried to kill any of you, I would kill him but does that make me a bad person? He came to me, wanting to kill my family. Should I stun him?

We don't go looking for a fight. We don't seek them out nor do we meet them in the street and kill them. That is the difference. They seek us out with the intent to kill whether we provoke them or not which is why they are winning.

They suffer fewer losses than us. They know we are not lethal. I am the sought and if they want to kill me, I have to fight and give my all. I for one want this war to end. It has taken a lot from all of us."

The order agreed. It was time to be lethal. Azkaban was not the solution. It was time to fight back. Amy then continued.

"When Voldemort returned, I knew that a second war was going to be inevitable. I decided to find out what really happened in the first war. Why were death eaters able to get into our homes and why couldn't nothing stop them or at least give someone time to flee. I decided to invent something of my own. I know. It is unbelievable but I had help from Hermione, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.

With their help I created a protective rune. This rune is placed anywhere outside the house and it is linked to the wards already on the house. When powered, it prevents death eaters from entering the property."

"What do you mean prevent?"

"I will demonstrate."

Amy went to the door and drew something there. It glowed then disappeared. She called in professor Snape in the room. He tried to enter but he collapsed in pain. He couldn't breach it. Everyone was awed.

"The rune also forces someone to assume their true form. She called in someone. They saw that it was an unfamiliar person with black hair and blue eyes but as they passed, it was Sirius who had lost his glamour.

"It also works on poly juice though it will be painful for that said person."

Everyone was awed. They couldn't believe a 15 year old came up with such a simple solution. Why hadn't anyone thought of it?

Now no one could treat her as a child. She was just as useful as any of them.

The rune was kept secret but Dumbledore went and powered the order member homes with it since it would be draining for Amy to do it. At least now you knew home was safe.

"You know you make a great leader." said Sirius.

"Really?"

"Did you hear yourself in there? You changed people's views that they had since the first war with a few words. I say that is exceptional." Amy blushed at that.

SCHOOL LISTS 25 AUGUST

Amy wearing short blue denims, a red tank top, flip flops and her hair tied in a loose pony was cleaning up her room using wand less magic while Hermione was reading some book and Jen had a quidditch magazine.

"I really wish I could do that." said Hermione looking at her as she used telekinesis and wandless magic as easy as breathing.

"You can if you learn. Dumbledore said so but it will take time. You are powerful already so you can do it."

"Think so?"

"You are the brightest witch of our age. You became animagus at 15 and we have been practicing and working out! You are really powerful. You need to keep trying."

"Definitely." said Hermione happily.

With 4 years of training with Dumbledore and Flitwick, her magic had grown immensely and she could do almost everything without a wand.

As they chatted, Ginny entered the room. She was wearing khaki cargo capris and a dark printed top with her hair in a loose pony tail. She was carrying a couple of envelopes.

"Hey guys. Booklists have arrived," she said giving one of the envelopes to Amy, who was standing on a chair.

Amy got down her chair and opened her letter. It contained 3 pieces of parchment, one the usual reminder that term started on the first of September, the other telling her which books she would need for the coming year. Amy opened the 3rd parchment

**Dear Miss Amaryllis Potter**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. You have been presented with a badge. Please send your owl to confirm the position. Congratulations again.**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Minerva McGonagall'**

Amy saw a badge fall and she picked it up. It was red and gold with the Gryffindor lion. On top of the lion there was the word, captain and under it were 2 brooms crossed together. She was captain!

"You are a captain! Oh Amy!" gushed Jen excitedly. Jen was planning on joining the team this year. Her grades had improved and she felt confident on her flying skills.

Hermione also pulled out a note and a badge from her letter. It was red and written in gold with the Gryffindor lion but had prefect on top. She was made the Gryffindor prefect! There was no surprise there. "I am a prefect!"

The girls squealed and laughed and hugged. "I got the cooler badge…" said Amy and they laughed. Amy dashed downstairs to show Sirius and Remus while Hermione went to call her parents.

Jen was soured at first when she realized she was the only one without a badge especially when there was a party in honor of Hermione and Amy but she soon got over it.

The adults went to get their stuff from Diagon Alley so Amy had to write a list of what she needed. The last days were spent just hanging around and getting ready for the new school year which Amy hoped wouldn't be so eventful.


	3. train ride and Umbridge

**Chapter 3**

**Read and enjoy!**

**TRAIN RIDE**

Amy hugged Sirius, Remus, Emmeline and Mrs. Weasley. "Be good and don't get into trouble." said Sirius.

"When am I ever in trouble?" said Amy smiling cheekily and then she went to the train with her friends.

Amy, Hermione, Jen and Ginny went to find a free compartment. Because they were late only getting to the train with only 5 minutes late, there wasn't a free compartment in sight.

Amaryllis Potter was a girl with silky waist length wavy jet black hair, heart shaped face, almond shaped emerald green eyes (her mother's), smooth pale skin with olive undertones and a slim petite 5'2 frame. she was dressed in black skinny jeans, red top and red pumps.

Hermione Granger had shoulder blade length slightly bushy brown hair with blonde highlights, soft brown eyes, smooth fair skin and a slim 5'4 frame. She was dressed in jeans and a white button down shirt and sandals.

Jennifer Weasley had long straight fiery red Weasley hair, blue eyes, pale skin with many freckles and a tall, gangly 5'9 frame. She was in tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt, black jacket and sneakers.

Ginerva Weasley (Ginny) was Jennifer's sister with the same features as her sister except she had brown eyes, had a few freckles dusted on her nose and cheeks and was small and petite. She was also very popular. she was dressed in printed pink and white jeans and a black off the shoulder top, colored sneakers and pink and black head phones.

The girls' clothing styles had evolved over the years well for some. Amy was a very girly and liked a preppy, cute feel good to her clothes.

Hermione didn't care much about clothes and was more a jeans and t-shirt girl. Her style was much basic and functional.

Jen was a tom boy preferring jeans, t'shirts and sneakers and sometimes knee length shorts.

Ginny was turning to be the outrageous one… not a surprise judging she was a diva… she loved bright clothes and with a mix of tomboy… It looked good on her but it was safe to say Molly was not impressed.

**xxx**

As they searched for a compartment, Amy rolled her eyes at thepeople poiting and staring at her. Of course like always they believed the prophet that said she was a show off, delusional and attention seeking for claiming that Voldemort was back.

"Ignore them." said Hermione and Amy nodded.

They eventually found one almost empty one occupied by Luna Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood was a pretty but odd girl with straggly, waist length, dirty-blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and large grey eyes.

Luna lived very close to the Burrow in a rather tall odd looking tone house and was friends with Ginny. She was not always home taking trips with her father who owned the Quibbler. The Quibbler like Luna was odd too with several nonexistent creatures and fictional outrageous stories.

The 4 girls joined Luna in the compartment. Hermione immediately changed into her school uniform and she pinned her badge on the left side of her breast. "Do you know who the other Gryffindor prefect is?" asked Amy.

"No. Maybe Steven." said Amy at the boy. He was kind of a loner, intelligent but a bit odd.

"Or Neville." said Jen.

"Nope." said Amy looking at the door. There was Neville and he didn't seem to look like a prefect. He came in and joined them.

"So between Seamus and Dean then."

"I bet its Dean." said Jen.

"I got to go." said Hermione looking at her uniform one over.

"See you soon." said Jen and Hermione left.

**xxx**

They began talking with Neville showing them his mimbulus mimbetonia, a small grey cactus with round balls instead of spines which he had got for his birthday.

"It's really, really rare," said Neville, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My great-uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it." The plant extracted a green foul smelling thick liquid when prodded and could be used in defense.

As they talked Amy discovered she really liked Luna. She was like a breath of fresh air, honest to the point of being brutal and had a thing for saying things off hand. from what she had heard from Ginny and from what Luna said, she was quite intelligent. She was a Ravenclaw after all.

It was almost 2 hours before Hermione returned. The food cart had already passed and they had bought loads of food and kept some for her for which she was grateful.

"So tell is. Who is head girl?" asked Amy. She already knew Cedric had been made head boy (as if there could be anyone else). Cedric had told her when he called her over the holidays.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each House," said Hermione. "Boy and girl from each. Dean is the other prefect."

"I knew it!"

"In Slytherin there is Malfoy." Hermione wore a look of distaste as she said it.

"Of course," said Jen bitterly. "They had to choose him!"

"Who is the female one? Don't tell me it's Pansy." said Amy and to her relief Hermione shook her head.

"It's Daphne Greengrass."

Amy knew Daphne though they had never talked. She was a very pretty girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a tall slim frame. She was quiet and very intelligent and Amy often saw her with her friend Tracey Davis in the library. "Aah at least. She is decent." said Amy.

"Who is head boy and head girl?" asked Neville.

"Jane Winston a Slytherin and Cedric." Hermione said with a smirk at Amy's way who cursed when she felt a blush come on her face.

"Who else would they put. Tri-wizard champion and all." said Jen.

"Who's Hufflepuff?" Ginny asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Hermione. "And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw."

After some time, Ginny left to go and see Michael Corner and Malfoy made an appearance wanting to look and appear big since he had been made prefect. Amy didn't raise to the bait though she was so close to hexing him.

It was when she was playing a chess game with Jen while Luna and Neville watched and Hermione read some book when there was a tap. Amy looked and smiled when she saw it was Cedric. She went to the corridor.

"Hey." said Amy smiling. "Nice badge. Looks good on you." said Amy and Cedric smiled.

"Well it feels good wearing it too. Yours is much better though." Said Cedric and she smiled. "I just came to see you before we got to school."

Amy smiled wearing a slight blush but before she could answer, Cho Chang and her friend Marietta came to them. Cho was a very pretty Asian girl with long dark hair and dark eyes and a petite frame.

"Hey Cedric. Congratulations for making head boy. Why didn't you tell me?" said Cho in a sickly sweet voice. Amy glared at the girl. How rude to interrupt them when they were talking!

"Um it slipped my mind." said Cedric and Amy was glad he looked uncomfortable. "Um, see I was in the middle of a conversation." Cedric motioned to Amy.

"Oh." said Cho looking at Amy as if she hadn't seen her. "Hadn't seen you there." She turned back to Cedric. "See you later Ced." said Cho and she sashayed away. Cedric scratched the nape of his hair nervously and Amy laughed. He looked at her surprised.

"Friend of yours?"

"Don't start." said Cedric with a grin. "Well I got to go or my friends may send a search party."

"Sure… see you." said Amy.

**xxx**

Amy smiled when she entered the castle. She was always happy to return to the castle. It truly felt like home. After sitting and the sorting which seemed to take longer every year, the feast began. The feast was amazing.

After the feast, Dumbledore rose and made the usual announcements (the forest was forbidden to all students, the long list of Filch's rules, then he said, "We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Madam Umbridge, an Inquisitor and the new defense against the dark arts teacher."

Amy looked at the woman as she rose.

She was short, squat and flaccid. Her face was wide and jowled. Her eyes also bulged like a toad's and she had mousy brown hair. Amy had a sense her animagus form was a toad.

"Beautiful isn't she?" said Dean and there were snickers. There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause.

Then the woman interrupted Dumbledore and went on drawling about how the minister had sent her to oversee the school's running and other rubbish that Amy didn't pay attention to and she wasn't the only one. Even the Ravenclaws had taken to talking and whispering, others were sleeping and other blatantly reading. Looking at the head table, non of the teachers looked enthusiastic and McGonagall had her eyes narrowed. It was clear the woman was unpopular.

Amy took out her phone and began sending messages to Sirius.

_Amy: We have a new teacher Umbridge from the ministry. Do you know her? Don't call. She is giving a speech._

_Sirius: Mean the toad faced witch with a high sugary sweet irritating voice?_

_Amy: :D Yes._

_Sirius: he is Undersecretary to Fudge. Annoying witch. I bet she was sent by the ministry to spy._

_Amy: thought so. Thanks._

_Sirius: will call you but be careful around her._

Amy realized Hermione had also come to the same conclusion about the woman. Amy vowed she would try not to raise the any bets the woman may come up with.

After the meal Hermione and Dean made their way to the first years to show them the way to the dorms and Amy walked with Jen. looks like this term was not going to be a quiet one once again.

**There it is. Hope you enjoyed. **

**In case you hadn't realized, Amy is a lot more mature than Harry was and more on the intellectual side.**


	4. lesson with umbridge

**Chapter 4**

**UMBRIDGE 2 SEPTEMBER**

Amy groaned when she saw the timetable. "I can't believe I am starting with her! At this point in time, I would have loved to start with Snape."

"Of course you would. Snape is like a darling to us now." Said Jen. Snape had maintained his attitude after his and Amy's talk. He ignored them unless needed.

"Eeewww… Snape and darling in the same sentence? I never thought I would hear that from you Jennifer." Said Amy.

"Guys, let's get going." said Hermione. "We don't want to be late first day."

**(Taken from Order of phoenix)**

**When they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Amy was again reminded forcibly of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad. **

**The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew yet how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be. **

"**Well, good morning!" she said when finally the whole class had sat down. A few people mumbled "Good morning," in reply. **

"**Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "**_**That **_**won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good morning, class!" **

"**Good morning, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her. **

"**There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and pen out, please." Amy felt as though she was a 1****st**** grader.**

**Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Amy shoved her wand back inside her bag and pulled out her pen and paper. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once: **

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**A Return to Basic Principles.**

Then they were told to copy down the Course aims:

1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

After that they were told to read _Defensive Magical Theory. _It was a boring book and had nothing to offer that she didn't know. it was so basic it should actually be read by first years.

Then Hermione unable to take it, raised her hand. Professor Umbridge tried to ignore her but eventually called to her. Hermione went on to ask what was on everyone's mind. Why were there no practical spells. Guess what the toad said. that spells were not necessary, that the previous teachers meaning Moody and Lupin had taught dangerous spells in class.

Moody yes with his unforgivable but in the 4 years, those were the best teachers to Amy. she went on to say that if they learnt the theory well they would be able to cast spell even without practicing. How thick was that woman.

Amy had enough. She decided to speak out.

**UMBRIDGE VS AMY**

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Amy.

Professor Umbridge looked up. "This is school, Miss. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"Oh yeah. I know. We will be married, grow old and live happily ever after in the school." said Amy and there was laughter and the toad pinked.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" Jen spoke for the first time.

"And you are?"

"Jennifer Weasley." "There is nothing waiting out there, Miss. Weasley."

"Really?" said Amy looking straight at the toad.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" inquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"I don't know. You tell me. I suppose if the world is all safe and nice, there is really no need for Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement is there? Yet they are there training new recruits every year and Azkaban is still booking new residents…" Amy said and Dolores went red.

"Are you playing me a fool Miss Potter?"

"No ma'am. I am merely stating the obvious. We need to learn real spells in order to pass our OWLs. I am sure the ministry does want well taught recruits don't they? I for one would like to be able to defend myself. I am a girl after all. Several misfortunate things do happen to girls." said Amy.

Dolores was now white her lips thin. She looked ready to burst. "I know you are talking about Voldemort." There were gasps; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool.

"Aah the thought never crossed my mind. After all I am a liar and no such person exists so why should I think of him? I was merely thinking about thieves and robbers but well if you say so…" said Amy and Professor Umbridge stared at her. She had a look of murder on her.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss. Potter for not raising your hand."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Amy. "Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned toward them, her stubby fingered hands splayed on her desk. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead —" she looked at Amy as if expecting her to rise to her defense but Amy merely looked at her bored.

"That is a lie. I repeat, _this is a lie. _The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.' "

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk again but kept glaring at Amy who ignored her and made a show of reading her book. After the lesson Amy, Jen and Hermione walked down the corridors.

"You were amazing in there Amy." said Jen.

"Yah. She was definitely trying to goad you and you didn't play to her tune. I am so proud of you." said Hermione

"She definitely has it in for you." said Jen.

"Somehow I always end up with a nemesis whether I like it or not. It's part of my charm…" said Amy and they laughed.

Xxx

"What is it I hear about what happened in Defense?" asked Minerva to Amy as she sat in McGonagall's quarters as she did.

"She was goading me and wanting me to explode. She kept looking at me and I decided not to raise to her bait. She was really angry I didn't."

Minerva had an amused smile then she said, "Umbridge is from the ministry. You have to be really careful around her but I can safely say you have done good. Don't rise to her baits."

Amy nodded. She and Professor McGonagall discussed some issues she had come across on Transfigurations.

Xxx

Amy resumed her lessons with Dumbledore and also Jen and Hermione in the den. They practiced new spells, dueling and read books on strategy and war. Anything that could help her and the order to win the war. she wanted Voldemort gone.

AMY HOLDS QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS 11 SEPTEMBER

Amy was nervous she barely could eat. "Hey, it will be ok. You are the best there is." said Jen and Amy nodded smiling.

"You will do great but you will do amazing if you eat." Said Hermione. Amy laughed but ate some slices of toast. Jen had decided she didn't want to play quidditch and was satisfied to watch. Amy had been surprised. She had thought Jen would jump on the chance now that she was captain.

"I have to go and get ready."

Hermione took some dry food for her in case she needed something and wrapped them up then they walked to the pitch. There was a really large group there of people waiting to try out. "We will wait for you at the stands." said Hermione.

Amy walked to the group. She smiled at Fred and Gorge then turned to address the large group. "Good afternoon. My name is Amaryllis Potter and I am the captain of the Gryffindor team. Thank you all for coming to try out today. Ok, now I need you to form groups. I need the chasers here, the seekers here, the beaters here and the keepers here."

When they had grouped up she said, "Ok, let us begin. I need you to do your best and no playing around and joking around. If you didn't come to try out, go to the stands." Amy said and the tryouts were underway.

She began with the chasers. She charmed the posts with a charm she had learned from McGonagall and the bludgers to go after the chasers. Let in the number of goals you can in 10 minutes while dodging bludgers.

Seeker position she already held but she needed a reserve. The seekers had to go after the snitch and catch it as many times in 5 minutes.

Keepers had to stop 10 charmed quaffles. In the mean time Amy was jotting down the performances. She was happy with the team.

The team had Randall and keeper and Ken as his sub, Fred and Gorge as beaters with Andrew Kirke and Jack Slooper as subs, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell as chasers with Mathew, Anna and Leon as subs. She was seeker with Melissa as her sub.

Quidditch started the next day. the morning paper (daily prophet) arrived with something peculiar. The item was barely an inch long and placed right at the bottom of a column. Of course Hermione being so thorough she had found it. It was headlined:

**TRESPASS AT MINISTRY**

**Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watch wizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban.**

"Sturgis Podmore?" Jen whispered. "Isnt he in the order? They nodded. they all knew him.

"Six months in Azkaban!" whispered Amy, shocked. "Just for tryingto get through a door!"

"Don't be silly, it wasn't just for trying to get through a door —what on earth was he doing at the Ministry of Magic at one o'clock inthe morning?" breathed Hermione.

"Do you think he was doing something for the Order?" Jenmuttered.

"Wait a moment. . . ." said Amy slowly. "Sturgis was supposed to come and see us off, remember?"The other three looked at her. "Yeah, he was supposed to be part of our guard going to King's Cross, remember? And Moody was all annoyed because he didn't turn up, so that doesn't seem like he was supposed to be on a job for them, does it?"

Amy was in deep thought wondering what it meant. She would have to ask professor Dumbledore. she was distracted by the first practice. The new players were rusty (of course Slytherin sitting in the stands shouting insults didn't help) but the old players made up for it. it was fairly successful though she felt there was room for improvement.

She was in very good spirits when she returned from practice only to be soured when Jen received a letter from Percy. It stated how Jen being friends with Amy would reflect badly on her and the family, how Amy was a lunatic and was delusional and a liar. It seems even after being sacked from the ministry after Crouch, Percy was still a fan of the ministry and a boot licker.

"Well," said Amy, trying to sound as though she found the whole thing a joke, "if you want to — er — what is it?" (He checked Percy's letter.) "Oh yeah — 'sever ties' with me, I swear I won't get violent."

"Give it back," said Jen, holding out her hand. "He is —" Jen said jerkily, tearing Percy's letter in half, "the world's" — she tore it into quarters — "biggest" — she tore it into eighths — "_git._" She threw the pieces into the fire.

Amy didn't know what to think though her friends assured her they would never leave her. She was hurt yet she too knows Percy was the black sheep of the family and the world's greatest git.


	5. Quidditch matches and jealousy

**Chapter 5**

"Hey." said Cedric and Amy smiled. She was now so used to flying solo or with Cedric at night time that when the weather permitted she would be there. Beside, these days she dreaded going to bed because of nightmares.

She dreamt of a strange corridor, Voldemort, she could sense him and his emotions. It puzzled her. Dumbledore said him trying to kill her as a baby had linked them. it was easy for her to form a link with Voldemort and for him to form a link with her. Dumbledore had a heavy suspicion Voldemort was sending her these dreams to entice her to go to the ministry.

"Hey. I didn't think you would be here."

"Where else would I be?" said Cedric and Amy smiled. They both took off and flew around then they went and sat down.

They had talked over messages and phone calls but they still caught up on their holidays. "Are you worried?" asked Cedric. "About Voldemort coming back?"

Amy sighed. "Yeah. I am. I mean I have been training and all but its just so real now. I saw him return and he told me he will kill me. that is enough to bring the reality and what worse is I know the school is not really safe. I have been almost killed here and I was kidnapped here. Dumbledore promised to increase security but I am just worried."

Cedric didn't say much but took her in his arms and they sat there in silence. "You are really awesome you know?" Amy looked up at him in surprise. "I mean you have survived a lot of things that I am sure not many could stand. You lost your parents, saw a teacher die, faced a basilisk and a whole lot more but you are still a sweet nice girl."

Amy blushed at the praise. "I have had help from my family and friends."

"Still, you are really great." said Cedric then he kissed her forehead. They sat there talking till it was time to get back inside. They didn't know someone had been watching with narrowed eyes.

**LESSON WITH DUMBLEDORE **

Amy began her lessons with professor Dumbledore. "I cannot believe how far you have come Amaryllis. Your parents would be so proud." said Dumbledore. it was true. The hard work and lessons had paid off. Amy was more powerful, much powerful than most if not all students and had an affinity with wandless magic and mind magic.

She was now good with her telekinesis, occlumency and could now even communicate with her head though it gave her a headache since it needed a lot of concentration and link with said person. She knew a lot of spells to rival Hermione and was a splendid dueler. She still couldn't beat professor Flitwick but lets face it, who could?

Her animagus form was perfect and now she could transform at will with so much as a thought. Professor Dumbledore had been stunned she had attempted it but not surprised she had done it.

"Professor, um I saw the article about Mr. Podmore. What really happened to him?" asked Amy.

"Well, I was going to tell you this later on but now is good a time to do so. There is something that was hidden from you." said Dumbledore.

Amy nodded. she had known that of course. Attending the order meetings, she wasn't told everything.

"Dumbledore is after the prophecy."

"The one you told me?"

"Yes. He wants it. it is in the department of mysteries in the hall of prophecies. Order members are guarding it."

"Isnt it dangerous? Why cant we just take it out?"

"It is part of our strategy. We want to keep his interests there."

"But now Mr. Podmore is in jail!" said Amy unable to understand such a sacrifice.

"He was placed under an imperius but we are working on his release."

"Do yo think Voldemort will use me to get it?"

"It is a strong possibility which is why I ask you to shut down your mind when you go to sleep. Voldemort is a master legilimence and occlumence." Amy nodded and got back to practice her magic.

**TEACHING DEFENSE? 24 SEPTEMBER **

"Hey guys, what would you think of starting a Defense class?" said Hermione.

"We already have defense class." said Jen and Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I meant learning real spells. That git is not teaching us anything. It's only us learning anything with our extra practice."

"I second you. That is like the stupidest Defense class I have ever had. Lockhart was better." said Amy.

"Yeah. He was certainly cuter." said Jen and they laughed.

"It's a great idea Hermione but we will get into trouble. Umbridge already has a bull's eye on us especially me and I don't want her to have something on me." said Amy.

"That's the point. Why should we follow what she says? We will face 'him' some time and theory won't work for sure." said Hermione.

"Wow I never thought I would see this day. Hermione Granger willing to break the rules!" said Jen and Hermione glared at her.

"We will need to inform people in private. We can't use SR (StudentRoom) because Umbitch will find out."

"There is a Hogsmeade weekend in 2 weeks. Those interested can come."

"Leave that to me." said Hermione.

"Just mention Amy is there and well it will be all done." said Jen and Amy rolled her eyes at her.

**GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN 2 OCTOBER **

Amy had her first match as captain with Slytherin. She nervously changed into tight black pants, red t-shirt and her quidditch robes with her name on them.

"Ok guys. We have practiced and we are ready. Lets go out there and do our best. Slytherins are known for dirty tactics but lets counter that with skill. Ok. Lets go." said Amy. the team cheered and they went to the pitch amidst cheers from anyone who wasn't a Slytherin.

The match went on as normal as can be with bludgers on the loose.

Amy caught the snitch much to the ire of Malfoy and won the game. She flew around a grin on her face holding out the snitch then she went to the ground.

As soon as she got off her broom, there was a bam and she felt a searing pain on her back before she fell down in intense pain.

She would later find out when she woke up in the hospital wing surrounded by her friends and team mates that Crabbe had hit the bludger at her in revenge that she caught the snitch and worse of all, Fred and Gorge had ganged up on him and had been taken to Umbridge. Amy knew nothing good was going to come out of that and she turned out to be right.

"Banned," said Amy in a hollow voice, late that evening in the common room after she had been released from the hospital wing. "_Banned. _No Beaters . This was like our first game! What on earth are we going to do? Guys!" the mood in the common room was tense and no one was happy.

Amy called the entire team member for a small meeting.

"I am sure you have all heard that Fred and Gorge have been banned the whole year to play." she started. Everyone groaned and grumbled.

"It's just so unfair," said Alicia numbly. "I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned _him_?"

"No," said Amy. "Umbridge will take the side of a Slytherin at any time. I think she urges the Slytherins to insult us so she can get back at us. No matter how hurtful words any Slytherins says, don't rise to the bait and if it affects you so much, lash out with words and don't use your wand unless you are sure not to be caught. We can't afford to lose more players. Practice tomorrow to train the reserve beaters." said Amy and she dismissed them.

Amy slumped on the couch in the den. "I am so tired. Never thought being captain will be this hard." said Amy.

"Hey, your team is solid. Sure Jack and Andrew aren't Fred and Gorge but they are good." said Jen and Amy nodded.

"I hate that woman!" said Amy mad and Hermione and Jen merely sighed ageing with her then Hermione grinned and said, "Guys, look. Hagrid's back." Amy rushed to the window and sure enough Hagrid's hut was lit with signs of movement.

the 3 girls snuck out under the cloak and went to see Hagrid. He looked to be hurt on his mission but he was alive. He didn't get to tell them much because that witch Umbridge came and they had to sneak back out.


	6. the DA

**Chapter 6**

**HOGSMEADE MEETING 5 OCTOBER**

Amy was really excited and nervous on the 1st Hogsmeade trip. She was going to meet the people Hermione had gathered so as to start the defense group. She wondered who will be there and will they listen to her let alone believe her that they needed to train? She would have to wait and see.

"So who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Amy asked taking a sip from her juice. A guy looked at her from across the pub and winked at her while his lady companion was looking down. She rolled her eyes. Seriously…

"Just a couple of people or more…" Hermione said mysteriously.

Few minutes later (which seemed like hours to Amy) the door of the pub had opened and people began trickling in.

First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil then to her horror Cho and her friend, Marrietta.

"You told Cho!" Amy whispered savagely to Hermione. Cho was being a right bitch to Amy trying to come between her and Cedric. Now she was coming to their night time flying! She tried to hog Cedric to herself and Amy didn't like that one bit! Yes she was jealous!

"I didn't! I swear." Said Hermione and Amy merely groaned.

Then (on her own and looking so dreamy that she might have walked in by accident) Luna Lovegood, followed by Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, and Paula a Hufflepuff girl and prefect then Cedric Diggory came in looking so handsome.

He grinned at her and then he was startled when he was dragged by Cho to sit next to her. Amy glared at the Asian girl but smiled when she saw Cedric didn't look too happy with the sitting arrangements.

Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot came in next with Ginny and Michael Corner close to them; a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Amy recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and bringing up the rear, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise.

"That's a lot of people." said Amy to Hermione who shrugged. Fred ordered them some drinks which Amy paid for. She had invited them all after all.

When everyone was settled Amy stood up. "Well, you know why you're here. We had the idea, the 3 of us (she motioned to Jen and Hermione) that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts — and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts"

There were murmurs of agreement.

"well, I thought it would be good if we, well took matters into our own hands." He paused, looked sideways at Amy who urged him on, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells —"

There was debate and talking with people asking questions and it soon turned to her and Voldemort. Not many believed he was back and they began challenging her especially Zacharias Smith the Hufflepuff. Amy soon lost her patience.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" she asked, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. I fought him and I came back alive. Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Amy spoke.

Zacharias said dismissively, "Whatever. It is still your story."

"Hey. I am not stupid nor would I lie about something like that. Voldemort is back. I saw him before he got his body back. I spoke to him, I watched him get his body back and I dueled him. He tortured me. It is a paralyzing fear to know that you are going to be killed if you make a mistake. If you dare look aside.

It is up to you to just relax in your little perfect world and then get caught unaware or at least do what you have to do. Frankly I think it's wiser to take the worst news than the easy. I am not here to teach you but for us to teach each other because you never know. It could be you facing a death eater trying to save your life or friend or family's next time so if any of you came to hear the story or whatever you came here for that is not to learn, the door is opened. Leave."

Amy said mainly looking at Zacharias who didn't move and everyone sat still.

"Good." said Amy she sat down.

Then to her embarrassment, talk turned to her achievements from saving the sorcerer's stone, saving Malfoy and killing the basilisk, casting a patronus and everything else. Amy was red by the end of it all and turned even more red when Cedric looked at her with admiration in his eyes. Their eyes held briefly and Amy had the satisfaction of seeing Cho glare at both her and Cedric and turn to pout. So childish!

"Such dynamite for someone so small…" said Fred and Amy mock glared at him.

"I am not small…" she said while the others laughed.

"So we have all agreed to take lessons from Amy right?" asked Hermione and there was a murmur of agreement.

"Right," said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week —"

"We need to make sure this doesn't clash with Quidditch practice." said Amy. this turned into a debate on when they could meet. They gave each other a week to look for the best place that was private and could accommodate every one.

Surprisingly, it was Neville who found the room. it was the room of requirements, a hidden room that turned into what you wanted.

**FIRST D.A MEETING 9 OCTOBER **

The room of requirement turned into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases, and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors, and a large, cracked Foe-Glass that Amy was sure had hung, the previous year, in the fake Moody's office.

"These will be good when we're practicing Stunning," said Hermione enthusiastically, prodding one of the cushions with her foot. "And just look at these books!" said Hermione excitedly, running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes. "A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions . . . The Dark Arts Outsmarted . . . Self-Defensive Spellwork . . . wow . . ."

"Glad you are happy Hermione." said Amy amused while busy admiring some books on dueling.

"We aren't going to be reading all that are we?"

"Jennifer Weasley! Books don't bite!" said Amy indignant.

"Hagrid's do…" muttered Jen and Amy giggled.

"Well with the exception of him of course…" said Hermione with a shrug

Soon everyone had arrived. They were 31 of them, 14 girls and 17 boys. Amy moved across to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock; it clicked in a satisfyingly loud way and everybody fell silent, looking at her.

"Well," said Amy, slightly nervously. "This is the place Neville found us for practices"

"It's fantastic!" said Fred and several people murmured their agreement and Neville blushed.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then. . . ."

"I think we ought to have a name," Hermione said. Of course she was the one who came out with ideas. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

There were several names suggested from the Anti-Umbridge League, the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group, The Defense Association, Dumbledore's Army and Light Knight. They agreed on Dumbledore's Army (DA ) for short.

"Right," said Amy, "shall we get learning then. First of all I am your leader but everyone in here is a teacher. If you feel there is something that you feel others have to know, come and tell me. We are all students and I am not perfect.

There are students older than me here and if you feel I did something wrong, let me know. Also, we will not tease each other or laugh at each other. We are here to learn to get better and so no bringing each other down.

Lastly no question or spell is insignificant. Say whatever is on your mind as long as it is productive. Now let's begin." said Amy.

"The thing I learnt most that is more important than anything is to avoid being hit. When someone casts a spell at you what is the first thing you do?" she asked.

"Cast a shield charm." said Hannah.

"Exactly but a shield charm is not always effective. For one you do not know how strong your opponent is."

"How is that important?" asked Angelina.

"Our spells are powered by our magical strength which is why I will insist you all train physically. Yes. The stronger you are, the more endurance you have and the more strength your spells have. If you are weak then so are your spells. Your shield charm may be weak as well. I will demonstrate. I need a volunteer."

Zacharias Smith stood up and faced her. He didn't seem to believe her. Amy bowed to him and then cast a stunner at him.

"Protego!" shouted Zacharias and there was the shield. Everyone was surprised when Amy' spell passed and though weakened it still stunned him.

"Enevate." said Amy and Zacharias woke.

"But how? My shield was strong."

"Yes but my spell was stronger. Death eaters are strong, experienced ruthless fighters. You cannot underestimate them. Let them underestimate you. Shield charms also cannot block unforgivable curses and some very strong dark curses. Death eaters know a lot of dark spells we have never heard of. You would not want to gamble when you do not know what is coming at you."

"So what is the way to protect ourselves?" asked Susan.

"Don't be there at the first place. We have learnt that spells are linear. They don't turn or bend unless they rebound on something so it is easier to dodge or conjure something like a wall to take the spell. So the first thing we are going to learn is dodging. I want you to go in pairs. One shoots a stunner and the other tries to dodge. Go."

They enjoyed their lesson so much. Amy had knowledge and was very good and she was a very good teacher like they had seen. She was patient, never discouraged and demonstrated.

**xxx**

The next DA meeting Amy taught them protective spells and charm.

"Ok, I believe you are now good at dodging. We will continue practicing of course but now, we have to learn how to cast a protego charm." One would shoot a spell and the other would cast a shield charm. After shield charms Amy taught them a redirection charm.

"However, you need to be certain where you redirect the spell or else, you might hurt your friend." After class, Hermione told everyone about their site.

"Only the members of this group are able to see the chat site. It is completely private and passwords protected so that we can organize meetings and let each other know the agenda of the lesson before we actually meet."

Everyone was awed. Hermione had once again shown her intelligence as that was advanced magic.

Quidditch season continued and or the 5th year running, Gryffindor won the cup on the 15th of November. There was celebrations. At least there was something to be happy about since Umbridge was turning the school upside down.

Being high inquisitor gave her the powers to change rules and assess the teachers. She was insulting to Hagrid and even placed a tape measure on Flitwick! How insulting! Her only solace was Fred and Gorge were working on pranking her.

Soon everyone was concentrating on the DA and their end of term exams. Because of the DA, there was a lot of study partners and some of the DA lessons (there were more frequent because quidditch was over) converted to study sessions.

**xxx**

"You know it's easier if you just tell him how you feel." said Jen's voice and Amy turned and saw Jen looking at her.

"Hey Jen." Amy said not bothering to deny it or ask who it was. Jen sat beside her on the couch.

"So when are you going to tell him? I know you like him. I have seen you staring at him…."

"Am I that obvious?"

"To our group of friends but if you keep that up, it will be in the Daily Prophet soon."

Amy sighed. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I have a mad man after me. I am not going to drag Cedric through this. Him being with me would put him in danger. Voldemort will use him to get to me."

"What if he is willing to take the risk? He is in the DA isn't he? He likes you and if you don't make a move, Cho will." Said Jen and Amy's eyes narrowed.

"She wouldn't dare." Said Amy though she knew Cho would make her play. She had seen enough during their DA Meetings. Cho would make plays Cedric always wanting to be paired with him and pretending like she couldn't get a spell right. It was sickening. Amy tried not to let it get to her but she was at the end of her rope.

"Just saying." Said Jen and they were silent.


	7. kisses and Mr Weasley attack

**Chapter 7**

**LAST DA 18 DECEMBER **

The days passed, they took their end of term exams and school was closing on the 20th of December.

"You're getting really good," she said, beaming around at them after the lesson. They had been learning some basic spells like stunning, lashing hexes and diffindo and shields but mostly dodging.

"When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff — maybe even Patronuses."

There was a murmur of excitement.

The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes; most people wished Amy a Happy Christmas as they went.

**AMY AND CEDRIC KISS**

Feeling cheerful, she collected up the cushions as she usually did, Amy felt his presence before she actually saw him and her heart beat faster. She looked up and saw Cedric standing there looking at her with his grey eyes and she realized it was just the 2 of them.

"You know you are a really good teacher." Amy looked up at him. He was standing close to her. Amy blushed.

"I had help from you, Jen and Hermione…"

"Yeah but it was mostly you." said Cedric. They were silent again.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Amy felt a burning desire to run from the room or to run into his arms and kiss him but at that moment she had a complete inability to move her feet.

"Mistletoe," said Cedric quietly, pointing at the ceiling over his head.

Amy blushed and said, "Yeah." Cedric was even nearer her now and her heart was beating really fast. The way he looked at her, she felt like he was looking into her soul. She could not think. A tingling sensation was spreading throughout her, paralyzing her arms, legs, and brain. He was much too close then it happened.

His lips met hers.

They were warm and soft and after about a second she responded. The kiss was amazing. She literally felt the stars. It was soft slow and at first tentative then more confident. He pulled her closer into his hard warm body and she could feel herself melt…literally… the kiss ended and she looked into the stormy grey eyes now darker. God he was so handsome but then she moved away.

"I can't do this Cedric." Amy said with a heavy heart and sigh.

Cedric looked so crestfallen.

"Why? You can't tell me you didn't feel anything from this. I like you. I like you a lot." said Cedric. He truly liked her more than he had ever felt for any girl before and he was not going to give up.

"I did. Believe me I felt it. I like you too. A lot but I can't."

"Why?" asked Cedric. "Please tell me why."

Amy sighed. "Voldemort. I can't put you in danger."

"I am already in danger Amy. My mother is a muggle born and my father is known to be against him."

"I know but you being with me, you will be a bigger target. He will surely use you to get to me. I like you but we can't. Please just understand. I can't lose you. I just can't."

By the time she was done, Amy was sobbing.

Cedric took her into his arms. "Hey, I understand ok. I understand. I am going to wait for you. I will help you get rid of this psycho and we can be together."

"You are not mad?"

"Not at all."

"I can't ask you to wait for me. It could take years."

"After the mind blowing kiss like that, I think I can wait as long as it takes…" said Cedric and she blushed.

"Thanks for understanding Cedric."

They stayed in there for some time just talking. Little did they know someone had been spying on them. someone who was now filled with rage and envy and jealousy.

**DREAM OF MR WEASLEY BEING ATTACKED**

Amy fell asleep the instant she got into bed smiling as she thought of the kiss.

She dreamt she was back in the D.A. room with Cedric only this time they were kissing and making out when suddenly the dream changed. . . .

Her body felt light like she was floating. She could see shining metal bars and the cold stone floor . . . . She could see objects around her shimmering in strange, vibrant colors. . . . She turned her head. . . .

At first glance, the corridor was empty . . . but no . . . a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping onto his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark. . . .

He was drowsing and the man was stirring . . . a silvery cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; it was Mr. Weasley and Amy screamed when she saw what had startled him.

It was a long vivid green snake (the color reminded her of the basilisk but this snake was smaller than a basilisk) making for the man saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering over Mr. Weasley. He withdrew a wand from his belt. . . . And she screamed when the snake strike once, twice, three times, plunging its fangs deeply into his flesh in the speed of light, feeling her.

Instinctively, Amy attacked the snake with her wandless magic, setting it on fire and the snake screamed in pain. The snake writhed and thrashed before an inhuman scream sounded like the one she heard when destroying a hucrox. Her forehead hurt terribly. . . . It was aching fit to burst. . . .

"Amy! AMY!" She opened her eyes. Every inch of her body was covered in icy sweat; her bedcovers were twisted all around her like a straitjacket; she felt as though a white-hot poker was being applied to her forehead and she felt very weak like she had been in a long fight.

When she tried to move, she suddenly vomited at the side of her bed. the pain was too much on her scar and she couldn't stand it yet she knew she had to tell Jen. "_Amy_!" Jen was sobbing while waking her and she was looking extremely frightened. Amy noted her room mates with her and then Hermione said, "I am going to call professor McGonagall."

Amy was not concentrating on that at all. Her focus was on Jen. Amy pushed herself up in bed, willing herself not to throw up again, the pain half-blinding her. "Jen, its your dad," she said panting, her chest heaving. "He's been attacked. . . ."

"What?" said Jen uncomprehendingly.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere. . . ."

"Amy, are you…are you sure you weren't just dreaming," said Jen uncertainly, "Or it was just a vision?"

"No!" said Amy weakly. "It wasn't a dream . . . It wasn't a vision. I was there. It was like an out of body experience but I was there. You have to believe me." she vomited again and Jen moved to rub her back.

"Amy, you're not well," she said shakily. "Hermione's gone for help. . . ." she lay back on the bed and she drifted off. She woke to Hermione's voice saying, "Over here, Professor . . ."

Professor McGonagall came hurrying into the dormitory in her tartan dressing gown, her glasses perched lopsidedly on the bridge of her bony nose. "What is it, Amy? Where does it hurt?"

Amy was so pleased to see her; it was a member of the Order of the Phoenix she needed now, not someone fussing over her and prescribing useless potions though Dumbledore would have been best.

"It's Jen's dad," she said, sitting up again. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean, you saw it happen? Was it a vision?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes full of concern.

"I don't think so. . . . I was asleep and then I was there. . . ."

"You mean you dreamed this?"

"No!" said Amy angrily. "I was having a dream at first about…." She then blushed remembering her and Cedric making out, "something completely different and then this interrupted it. It was true Professor. You have to believe me."

Professor McGonagall was gazing at her through her lopsided spectacles as though horrified at what she was seeing. "I believe you," said Professor McGonagall. "Put on your dressing-gown — we're going to see the headmaster."

**xxx**

Amy went to Dumbledore's office with Jen and Ginny. "Oh, it's you, Professor McGonagall . . . and . . . _ah._" Dumbledore was sitting in a high-backed chair behind his desk; he leaned forward into the pool of candlelight illuminating the papers laid out before him.

He was wearing a magnificently embroidered purple-and-gold dressing gown over a snowy-white nightshirt, but seemed wide awake, his penetrating light-blue eyes fixed intently upon Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore, Amy has had a dream. One of those dreams," said Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall looked around at Amy. "Very well, Amy, tell the headmaster about it."

"I . . . well, I _was _asleep. . . ." said Amy. "The dream started off normally like a normal dream and then it changed. It was so sudden like when I have visions but this time it was different. It was like I was flying. I was not real in flesh.

It was like I was ghost but not really a ghost as I was a little more solid and I had my skin tone and everything except I could float. Then I was in a room full of orbs and it was dark. This is the first time I have been in there. All along I have been dreaming of a dark corridor waking up before I opened it. (Dumbledore nodded knowingly. She had told him of those dreams.)

And then I saw Mr. Weasley dozing off under a cloak. I was about to call to him when he woke and he rose, his wand out. That's when I saw it. It was a really large green snake and before both of us could react, it struck him 3 times and then it turned to me when was still in shock.

It could see me. I had to do something so I set it on fire. I…I think it was one of the hucroxes because it screamed. Snakes don't scream and then I woke my scar hurt and I had no strength at all. This really happened. I know it did and you have to help him."

"Astral projection." said Dumbledore silently.

"What?" said McGonagall.

"Out of body experience."

Nobody else spoke for a moment, then Dumbledore, now looking at Amy, said in a new and sharper voice, "Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"_Yes,_" said Amy. Dumbledore then rose and gave instructions to 2 portraits that were pretending to be asleep and they shifted out.

xxx

The 3 girls sat silently. "Professor, is my dad hurt?" asked Jen scared while holding Amy's hand.

"We don't know yet but if Amy experienced that, he may be." Jen was trying not to cry but couldn't stop the tears and Amy enveloped her arms around her.

"What was he doing there?" asked Jen.

Dumbledore sighed and before he could reply, there was a shout from the top of the wall to their right; the wizard called Everard had reappeared in her portrait, panting slightly. Mr Weasley was gravely injured but there was also a snake just like Amy saw that was badly burnt. He was being taken to St Mungos.

"Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children."

"Of course. . . ." Professor McGonagall got up and moved swiftly to the door; Amy held Jen who was now sobbing and Ginny who looked to be in shock. She had not said a thing and she looked stunned.

"And Dumbledore — what about Molly?" said Professor McGonagall, pausing at the door.

"That will be a job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for anybody approaching," said Dumbledore. "But she may already know . . . that excellent clock of hers . . ."

Amy knew Dumbledore was referring to the clock that told, not the time, but the whereabouts and conditions of the various Weasley family members, and with a pang she thought that Mr. Weasley's hand must, even now, be pointing at "mortal peril."

Dumbledore made a portkey and sent Phineas to tell Sirius about Mr. Weasley and the door opened again. Fred and George were ushered inside by Professor McGonagall, all 2 of them looking disheveled and shocked, still in their night things.

"What's going on?" asked Fred holding Ginny who had rushed to him looking frightened.

"Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad hurt —"

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore before Amy could speak. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Blck Manor, which is much more convenient for the hospital than the Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

"How're we going?" asked Fred, looking shaken. "Floo powder?"

"No," said Dumbledore, "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He indicated the old kettle lying innocently on her desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back. . . . I wish to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you."

**Xxx**

Amy scrambled to her feet and looked around, they were at Grimmauld Place. Sirius was hurrying toward them all, looking anxious. He was still in his day clothes..

Amy rushed into his arms and hugged him. He hugged her back then he turned to the others Amy still in his arms. "What's going on?" he said, "Phineas said Arthur's been badly injured…"

"Ask Amy," said Fred.

"Yeah, I also want to hear this for myself," said George. Fred, Gorge and Ginny were staring at her.

Amy told them everything that had happened. "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

"Why? Why are you sorry?" asked Jen.

"I didn't see the snake in time and I froze when it attacked and…"

"Hey, hey, hey stop! You did nothing wrong. You killed the snake in a feat out of the ordinary and you sounded the alarm. He is in hospital to get help now. He will be fine. Stop worrying." said Fred and Amy breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't blame her.

xxx

Amy's phone rang as they sat in the dining. Amy saw it was Cedric and she excused herself. She went into her room and shut the door then answered. "Hello?"

"Amy, hey, um, are you ok? Word is just moving around but no one knows what is really going on. I just know its about you and the Weasleys. Are you ok?"

"No. Not really. Mr. Weasley was attacked by a snake."

"Oh my God. Is he ok? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I am feeling better now that Mr. Weasley is getting help. I was just so scared." said Amy softly. She told him some of what had happened.

"Hey, it's ok. You helped him. Are you going to see him?"

"Not today. Tomorrow morning." The 2 talked for a while with Cedric's voice soothing her.

They talked for a while, his voice soothing her. soon she was asleep. When Cedric realized that, he said, "I love you Amy, " then he hung up.

When Sirius came to check up on her, he found her curled up with her phone on her ear and he gently took it and saw the last caller as Cedric and he tucked her in.

"Is she ok?" asked Jen worried.

"She was asleep after talking to Cedric." Fred, Gorge and Ginny and Jen shared a knowing look. After some time, Jen and Ginny went and joined Amy in her room and fell asleep on the other bed worried about tomorrow and their father.

**VISITING MR WEASLEY 19 DECEMBER **

The next day, the house was filled with a somber mood with not much being said. they were all worried about Mr. Weasley. they prepared to go to the hospital and they arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red brick department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd.

The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modeling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read closed for refurbishment.

It was the entrance to St Mungos. With them there were some order members, Lupin, Tonks, Moody…

They entered. Amy looked around in fascination never been here before. It was just like muggle hospitals except the healers had lime green robes, badges and the ailments were very much magical.

The reception was full and when it came their turn, they were told where Mr. Weasley was. They followed through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds.

More witches and wizards in lime-green robes walked in and out of the doors they passed; a foul-smelling yellow gas wafted into the passageway as they passed one door, and every now and then they heard distant wailing. They climbed a flight of stairs and entered the

"Creature-Induced Injuries" corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words "dangerous" dai Llewellyn ward: serious bites. Underneath this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten _Healer-in-Charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck,_ _Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye._

"We'll wait outside, Molly," Tonks said. "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once. . . . It ought to be just the family first."

Amy drew back too, but Mrs. Weasley reached out a hand and pushed her through the door, saying, "Don't be silly, Amy, Arthur wants to thank you. . . ."

The ward was small and rather dingy as the only window was narrow and set high in the wall facing the door. Most of the light came from more shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were of paneled oak and there was a portrait of a rather vicious looking wizard on the wall, captioned urquhart rackharrow, 1612– 1697, inventor of the entrail-expelling curse.

There were only three patients. Mr. Weasley was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward beside the tiny window. Amy was pleased and relieved to see that he was propped up on several pillows and reading the _Daily Prophet _by the solitary ray of sunlight falling onto his bed.

He looked around as they walked toward him and, seeing whom it was, beamed. "Hello!" he called, throwing the _Prophet _aside. "Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later. . . ."

"How are you, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. "You're still looking a bit peaky. . . ."

"I feel absolutely fine," said Mr. Weasley brightly, holding out his good arm to give Jen and then Ginny a hug. "If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" asked Fred.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," said Mr. Weasley cheerfully, reaching across for his wand, which lay on his bedside cabinet, and waving it so that six extra chairs appeared at his bedside to seat them all.

"It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's fangs that keeps wounds open. . . . They're sure they'll find an antidote, though, they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that fellow over there," he said, dropping his voice and nodding toward the bed opposite in which a man lay looking green and sickly and staring at the ceiling. "Bitten by a _werewolf, _poor chap. No cure at all."

"A werewolf?" whispered Mrs. Weasley, looking alarmed. "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"

"It's two weeks till full moon," Mr. Weasley reminded her quietly. "They've been talking to him this morning, the Healers, you know, trying to persuade him he'll be able to lead an almost normal life. I said to him — didn't mention names, of course — but I said I knew a werewolf personally, very nice man, who finds the condition quite easy to manage. . . ."

"What did he say?" asked George.

"Said he'd give me another bite if I didn't shut up," said Mr. Weasley sadly.

"And that woman over _there,_" he indicated the only other occupied bed, which was right beside the door, "won't tell the Healers what bit her, which makes us all think it must have been something she was handling illegally. Whatever it was took a real chunk out of her leg, _very _nasty smell when they take off the dressings."

They talked with Mr. Weasley before it was time to go back home.

**CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY 20 DECEMBER **

The next day, they spent the following morning putting up Christmas decorations. There was a lot of happiness. Since seeing Mr. Weasley, the mood around the house had lifted immensely. Hermione came directly to Grimmauld.

Cedric called again and they talked for almost 2 hours…yeah I know… He had jut returned home. He eventually ended the conversation when he had to go and catch up with his mother and father.

"What is going on with you and Cedric? Are you together now?" asked Jen eyeing Amy suspiciously. The 4 girls were sitting in Amy's room.

"No. We are not. I would have told you." said Amy.

"Something happened though right?" asked Hermione and Amy sighed. "Can't get anything past you can I?" said Amy and Hermione gave her a pointed look.

"Come on spill." said Ginny excited.

"This should stay between us ok?" the 3 girls nodded. "We kissed."

"What! When did this happen?"

"The last day of the D.A meeting. The night your dad was attacked."

"Wow! So you kissed but you aren't dating?" asked Jen confused.

"It's complicated."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"I like Cedric and he likes me too seeing as we kissed but I can't do it. Voldemort is in my head and I can't let him see that I am more closer to Cedric than I am now. It will make him a bigger bull's eye and I can't let anything happen to him."

"You love him don't you?" said Jen.

"Yeah." said Amy and Ginny squealed.

"What did he think about that? About you putting him on hold so to speak?" asked Hermione.

"He understood and promised to help me get rid of the psycho so we can be together."

"Aaww…. That is so sweet."

"Yeah. He is a great guy."

"Cho won't like this."

"I couldn't care less what she thinks!" said Amy frowning at the Asian girl.

"So how was the kiss." asked Ginny diverting from Cho.

Amy blushed. "Amazing. Out of this world…"

**CHRISTMAS AND NEVILLE 25 DECEMBER **

Christmas morning, Amy was woken up by a call from Cedric.. she was so happy. She wished him a merry Christmas then she made her way downstairs where she everyone in the lounge by the Christmas tree full of presents.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" said Amy hugging Sirius, Remus, Emmeline, Jen, Hermione and everyone else then she turned to her presents pile. She got another sweater from Mrs. Weasley, some chocolates, books, jewelry and then a surprise from Sirius.

Blank portraits just like the ones her parents were in. "That way you mum and dad can move from Potter manor to here."

Sirius nearly fell when Amy flew into his arms in a hug then she turned chatting absentmindedly where she could put the frames. They decided the hallway was best.

After breakfast they all went to St Mungos to see Mr. Weasley and give him some presents. It had to be dreary to spend Christmas in the hospital.

Mr. Weasley was his usual jovial self and after greeting him, Amy, Jen, Ginny and Hermione made their way out to explore the hospital. Fred and Gorge went to explore somewhere else. They found themselves on the permanent spell damage where they met Neville who had come to see his parents with his grandmother.

Augusta Longbottom was a formidable-looking old witch wearing a long green dress, a moth-eaten fox fur, and a pointed hat decorated with what was unmistakably a stuffed vulture just like what Neville's boggart turned into their 3rd year.

Neville looked nervous at them finding out which made his gran angry thinking he was ashamed of his parents.

"I never knew," said Jen, who looked tearful.

"Nor did I," said Hermione in shock.

"He never said anything." Gonny said.

They all looked at Amy when she said nothing. "I did," she said sighing. "Professor Dumbledore told me but I promised I wouldn't mention it . . . that's what Bellatrix Lestrange and that Crouch got sent to Azkaban for, using the Cruciatus Curse on Neville's parents until they lost their minds."

"Bellatrix Lestrange did that?" whispered Jen, horrified.

"Yeah. Just some weeks after Voldemort killed my parents. Bellatrix, Barty Crouch Jnr the one who entered my name in the goblet and Bellatrix's husband." said Amy. Everyone was silent for a while digesting.

"That is why Neville was affected so much when Moody did the cruciatus curse." said Hermione suddenly making the connection.

"Yes. Crouch called on people he knew were affected by the spells directly, Neville through his parents, me through my parents and Jen because her father worked closely with the imperius curse in the ministry."

"The jerk!" said Jen.

They all vowed to be there for Neville.

**xxx**

That evening there was a big dinner and all the hospital meetings were forgotten when Sirius surprised Emmeline with an engagement ring saying quite the heartfelt speech in front of everyone. Emmeline tearfully agreed and Amy hugged her close.

The holidays went on and she spent it with the Weasleys. They all had fun and Amy was ecstatic when her parents came to the portraits Sirius had made and she told them all that was going on.

Tragedy struck when in the papers it came that Collin Creevey's house had been attacked. Collin was alive but his brother Dennis hadn't made it as well as their mother.

Hermione panicked when she read it.

"Hermione relax." Said Amy softly,

"Relax? Relax? They are targeting muggle borns Amy! My parents! I have to go to them…i…"

"Hey, hey…its ok…we placed a protective rune on your home and their dentistry remember? They are safe ok?"

Hermione nodded tears streaming down her cheeks. Amy held her close as she cried.

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. breakout, love and last horcrux

Chapter 8

The term started well. the quidditch timetable was out and since Amy had once again made the school team, she was ready to practice.

Umbridge was be still her irritating self but Amy had learnt how to tune her out. The reward is to see her face contort in fury.

The DA also resumed and they began working on defensive spells as well as patronus. Death eaters and Voldemort had used dementors before and Amy was sure they would use them again.

**AZKABAN BREAK OUT 14 JANUARY **

Hermione gasped when she looked at the Daily Prophet her slice of toast falling to her plate.

"What is it?" asked Jen.

For an answer she spread the newspaper on the table in front of them and pointed at ten black-and-white photographs that filled the whole of the front page, nine showing wizards' faces and the tenth, a witch's.

Some of the people in the photographs were silently jeering; others were tapping their fingers on the frame of their pictures, looking insolent. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban.

_Antonin Dolohov, _read the legend beneath a wizard with a long, pale, twisted face who was sneering up at Amy, _convicted of the brutal_ _murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett._

_Augustus Rookwood, _said the caption beneath a pockmarked man with greasy hair who was leaning against the edge of his picture, looking bored, _convicted of leaking Ministry of Magic Secrets to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

But Amy's eyes were drawn to the picture of the witch. Her face had leapt out at her the moment she had seen the page. She had long, dark hair that looked unkempt and straggly in the picture, though she had seen it sleek, thick, and shining. She glared up at her through heavily lidded eyes, an arrogant, disdainful smile playing around her thin mouth. Like Sirius, she retained vestiges of great good looks, but something — perhaps Azkaban — had taken most of her beauty.

_Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom._

Then she read the headline: MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals. The story went on and on covering up what was really happening and blaming it on other people other than Voldemort's return. It was sickening.

"The dementors are now on his side. I knew this was going to happen." said Amy sadly.

Time was running out and she didn't feel ready yet to face Voldemort and his army but she couldn't ignore all this.

The teachers were also alarmed as they knew what this meant then Hermione showed her another headline.

TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER

A Ministry of Magic worker Broderick Bode, 49, was discovered dead in his bed, strangled by a potted-plant. The plant that turned out to be devil's snare. Amy knew he had been murdered and what was worse they had seen him when they went to visit Mr. Weasley.

Suddenly she had no appetite and she left the table.

Days later, they were called to the quidditch pitch by Madam Hooch. Quidditch interschool games were cancelled for security reasons.

"Um, Amy?" said Amy looking at Cedric. It was a week before valentine.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go with me to the ball?"

"Cedric…" said Amy said sighing.

"I know we agreed not to date. I just want to go with you as friends if that makes you comfortable. I can't see myself going with anyone else."

"I can't see myself going with anyone else too. I would love to go with you." said Amy and Cedric shot her a grin.

"Great." Amy smiled at him.

xxx

"So got a date yet?" asked Jen lying on her bed. She and Hermione weren't going.

"Um, I am going with Cedric." said Amy.

Jen looked at her in surprise. "You are going with Cedric? I thought you both agreed not to date yet?"

"We did. We are going as friends. We couldn't go with other people neither did we like the idea of seeing each other with someone else so it was either we don't go or we go together." Jen nodded understandingly.

**VALENTINE BALL 14 FEBRUARY**

Amy and Cedric sat together. Cedric couldn't take his eyes off Amy. "You look so beautiful." said Cedric and Amy blushed shyly.

"You look handsome too."

"Cho keeps staring at us." said Amy.

"You mean glaring…" said Cedric and they chuckled.

"She likes you."

"I guess. She asked me to come with her." Amy must have shown her feelings because he said, "I don't like her." Amy nodded.

After dinner, Cedric rose, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." said Amy and they went to the dance floor. They had so much fun dancing but Cho kept glaring at them even when her date got fed up and ditched her.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" asked Cedric wanting to go away from Cho's glares.

"Of course." they left the Great hall and went outside and began walking. They got to the lake and looked out. There was a slight breeze but the night was perfect.

"It is so perfect." said Amy softly.

"Yeah." said Cedric looking at Amy. The way the moonlight shone on her making her look angelic.

Amy turned and saw Cedric standing so close and looking at her and she blushed. She could smell his cologne and could feel his body heat. They looked into each other's eyes and as though an invisible hand was pushing them together, they met halfway and kissed.

The kiss was intense, passionate and breath taking. It was as if there was no one else and nothing else mattered. It was just them. Cedric's hands circled her slim waist and pulled her closer while Amy's hands were buried in his hair pulling him down deepening the kiss.

They broke apart after a while with Amy's lips puffy and her cheeks rosy from the kiss. They were silent. "Amy…"

"Cedric…."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, I like you a lot and you looked so beautiful and I couldn't control myself and…"

"Hey, I am not mad."

"You aren't?"

"Of course not. I like you too Cedric. I like you a lot. I just… I just want to protect you from Voldemort."

"I know but what if we don't make it? What if it takes 20 years before we can kill him? We don't have to let him control our lives Amy. I don't want to live with the 'what if' my whole life. Voldemort can go to hell. I want to be with you."

"You are right."

Cedric looked surprised she had carved so soon. "You do?"

"Of course. I just… I wanted to protect you but we don't know and I don't want to stop living my life too."

Cedric had a brilliant smile on his face. "So we are together?"

"Is that your way of asking me out Mr. Diggory?"

"Well, why not make it official." said Cedric and he knelt down as though proposing. "Amaryllis Potter, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Amy laughed. "You are such a dork. I would love to be your girlfriend." said Amy smiling.

Cedric took off his watch and placed it on her wrist and rose. They shared their first kiss as a couple.

The next the news had already spread that she and Cedric were a couple. Amy felt like she was floating on the air. Cedric's friends liked her so she was fine with that. Jen and Hermione merely said, "About time!"

The only problem was Cho. She was not happy and Amy had a fleeting feeling to remove her from the DA but decided she would not fall for that. that would only make her appear petty and insecure…(Hermione's good advice)

**THE LAST AND 6****TH**** HORCRUX **

Amy was in deep thought. After a discussion with Dumbledore, they had discovered that the last horcrux could be something belonging to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw since they had found Slytherins' locket and Hufflepuff cup.

"Voldemort used things of high value. Things that had a meaning." Said Dumbledore. "The family ring of his real family, the locker from his ancestors, his own familiar, the Hufflepuff cup and his diary where he kept all his school memories."

"How do we find that? It could be anyway."

"I shall try to find rare belongings of Godric though I cannot think of anything rarer than this sword. I will task you to find what you can about Ravenclaw."

Amy nodded though she knew it wouldn't be easy which was why she was having sleepless nights. Between feeling Voldemort's anger at his pet being dead, the department of mysteries corridor and thinking about the Ravenclaw priceless possessions, Amy was exhausted.

xxx

"Hey Luna. I need your help."

Luna was startled at first. "Ok. What do you need?" asked Luna.

"There's something I need to find," Amy said to Luna. "Have you ever heard of an object that belonged to Ravenclaw that was priceless and is lost?" asked Amy.

"Well, there's her lost diadem. Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

"Do you know when it was lost?" asked Amy.

"Some centuries ago, they say," said Luna. "It is believed the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but nobody's ever found a trace of it."

"Thank you Luna." Said Amy.

Xxx

"It was lost centuries ago sir. could it be?"

"Yes it could be. Voldemort had a knack of getting things. He must have found it. thank you Amy."

"But sir, it could be anywhere. Where will we get it? We came across the others by luck. One was a diary which Malfoy brought to school, the locket we were given by Sirius when he was cleaning out his home, the other by Sirius when he disowned Bellatrix and took over the Lestrange vault.

Then the snake that I killed when I didn't even know it was a hucrox till it died. The only one we actually looked for was the ring. If Voldemort put it in a cave somewhere…." said Amy.

Dumbledore sighed. "We will find it.

**xxx**

"Maybe it's at the orphanage he used to stay. The cave near it." suggested Jen.

"Dumbledore checked. It's not there."

"I have an idea." said Hermione.

"What?" Amy asked looking at her. She trusted Hermione's ideas.

"You know the only people to have lived longer than Dumbledore and everyone here." said Hermione and Jen gasped. "The ghosts."

"That's right. They may have information on how it got lost."

"Yeah. Oh Hermione that was amazing!" said Amy hugging her.

"Let's try this. I just hope we are looking for the right thing. This is exhausting."

"We know but we will help you." "You guys are the best."

xxx

Amy went to see Nearly Headless Nick who directed her to the Gray Lady the ghost of Ravenclaw.

"That's her over there, Amy, the young woman with the long hair."

Amy looked in the direction of Nick's transparent, pointing finger and saw a tall ghost who caught sight of Amy looking at her, raised her eyebrows, and drifted away through a solid wall. "Thank you Nick."

She was not easy to catch but Amy eventually did. the grey lady was beautiful, with her waist-length hair and floor-length cloak, but she also looked haughty and proud. Close to, she recognized her as a ghost she had passed several times in the corridor, but to whom she had never spoken.

"I need some help. I need to know anything you can tell me about the lost diadem." A cold smile curved her lips.

"I am afraid," she said, turning to leave, "that I cannot help you."

"WAIT!" She had not meant to shout, but anger and panic were threatening to overwhelm her. "I really need your help," she said. "I've got to find the lost diadem and fast."

"You are hardly the first student to covet the diadem," she said disdainfully. "Generations of students have badgered me —"

"This isn't about trying to get better marks ok!" Amy shouted at her. "It's about Voldemort — defeating Voldemort — or aren't you interested in that?"

"Of course I — how dare you suggest — ?"

"Well, if you care then help me! For Voldemort to die we need to destroy it or at least his soul in it."

It was then Amy discovered the grey lady was Rowena's only child and daughter. Amy was stunned.

"Voldemort collected items of great value and stored his soul in it." the lady gasped. "He made hucroxes. We recovered some of them and among those was the Slytherin Locket, Hufflepuff cup and the Gaunt ring. I believe the other one is an item belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw and the diadem is the one I think he used. It is of greatest value and is said to be lost. If he found it, he would keep it while everyone assumed it was still lost."

She was then surprised more when she heard the grey lady stole the diadem from her mother. After her mother's death, she hid the diadem because of guilt. She also found out that she and the bloody baron had known each other. In fact the bloody baron liked the grey lady. When she refused him, he killed her then himself.

"And . . . and the diadem?"

"It remained where I had hidden it when I heard the Baron blundering through the forest toward me. Concealed inside a hollow tree."

"A hollow tree?" repeated Amy. "What tree? Where was this?"

"A forest in Albania. A lonely place I thought was far beyond my mother's reach."

"Albania," repeated Amy. Voldemort had gone to hiding in Albania. He must have returned there after having been there to take the diadem. Sense was emerging miraculously from confusion, and now she understood why she was telling her what she had denied Dumbledore and Flitwick.

Voldemort had managed to wheedle the location of the lost diadem out of the Gray Lady. He had traveled to that far-flung forest and retrieved the diadem from its hiding place, perhaps as soon as he left Hogwarts, before he even started work at Borgin and Burkes.

And wouldn't those secluded Albanian woods have seemed an excellent refuge when, so much later, Voldemort had needed a place to lie low, undisturbed, for ten long years? But the diadem, once it became her precious Horcrux, had not been left in that lowly tree. . . .

**xxx**

"It is the diadem sir."

"What?"

Amy told Dumbledore all she had found from the grey lady.

"I am surprised she told you this. You are right. Voldemort took the diadem. Now we have to find out where it is."

"Could it be here in Hogwarts? Did Voldemort ever return to school any time after he left sir?" asked Amy.

"Only once when he came looking for a job as a defense against the dark Arts teacher." Said Dumbledore then he showed her the memory in the pensieve. Amy gasped. Tom Riddle had already transformed into Voldemort then. He was no longer the handsome man he once was. his eyes were blood shot, his skin sallow, his head bald and his nose now just slits.

"He must have left the diadem here somewhere." Said Dumbledore. "You have been of really great happy Amy."

"We will search all we can."

It turns out they were right. After 2 weeks of searching, Dumbledore found the diadem in the room of requirements. As headmaster, he managed to use some complex spells to detect heavy dark magic. it was there laying amidst lots of books that had been hidden.

Amy hissed in psaltongue and released the charms surrounding it and they destroyed it. They were all gone. Now Voldemort was the only one left. This was going to end soon.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


	9. quibbler and Cho's revenge

**Chapter 9**

Cho watched as Amy and Cedric walked hand in hand by the lake. Amy was wearing jeans, a red polo neck sweater while Cedric was in dark blue jeans and black jacket. She watched in anger and jealousy as Cedric drew her close, kissed her cheek then whispered something in her ear. Amy threw her head back and laughed while swatting his shoulder and Cedric stand looking amused. They looked so happy and it hurt her deeply.

Cedric was hers. She had fallen for him since she was a 3rd year and she had waited for him to notice her and not that Amy. She was pretty too and she could make him happy. He just couldn't see it because that witch had stolen him from her. She would get her Cedric.

**QUIBBLER INTERVIEW 14 MARCH**

"Hermione I don't think this is a good idea at all." said Amy apprehensive.

"It is a good idea Amy. You need to do this for yourself. People need to know the truth. Beside it can give Voldemort off balance." said Hermione.

"I agree with Hermione Amy." said Jen and Amy sighed. She didn't think an interview with the Quibbler was a good idea.

She had talked to Sirius who had told her it was a good idea. "But I don't want to get Luna's father in trouble."

"You also need to tell your side of the story. People now believe you." said Sirius. Amy was eventually convinced.

She gave the interview with Luna's father telling how Voldemort was back and everything she could. The next days the school was abuzz with the interview. The Quibbler sold more copies that it ever had in its existence.

Umbridge tried to ban the quibbler but it was like holding back the ocean with a spoon. Since there was nothing against giving interviews, she could do nothing to punish Amy.

Letters flocked to her all with support of her and she was glad that most people now believed her. seems the interview was just what she had needed. Of course the Daily prophet launched an attack on her but it didn't make as much an impact as the quibbler had.

Xxx

Days passed with school going on normally. Her relationship with Cedric was amazing. they were like 'the' couple of the school. They could be seen taking walks on the school grounds, sitting together and whenever he could, he would come to take her to class.

The only thing of significance that had happened was when Umbridge sacked Trelawney. The divination professor was devastated. Apparently she had lived at Hogwarts most of her life…well since she was 1 since it was when she was hired and she had nowhere to go. Dumbledore prevented her from leaving the school but she was replaced by a centaur Firenze. Lavender and Parvati couldn't stop gushing about the handsome blonde haired, blue eyed centaur.

**CHO CHANG'S REVENGE 18 MARCH**

The DA meetings continued more frequent now and they were now learning the patronus charm. Then when things were going so well, something happened. They were caught. Amy didn't know how that happened only that Dennis came in breathless informing them that Umbridge and her squad were coming.

"Everyone run!" said Amy and everyone scattered out the room into the corridors. As her luck would have it, she was captured and brought into Dumbledore's office. in it was Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Minister Fudge (of course he had to be there seeing as he wanted so much to bury her) and Kingsley Shacklebolt a tall bold black man and member of the order.

xxx

"Aah Mister Malfoy caught her when she was heading back to Gryffindor Tower," said Umbridge with barely hidden excitement.

"Did he?" said Fudge appreciatively. "I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, Potter . . . I expect you know why you are here?"

Amy looked at Dumbledore then at Cho then she said, "No."

"You _don't _know why you are here?"

"No, I don't," said Amy.

Fudge looked incredulously from Amy to Professor Umbridge;

"So you have no idea," said Fudge in a voice positively sagging with sarcasm, "why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" said Amy. "No. I haven't broken any school rules."

"Or Ministry decrees?" amended Fudge angrily.

"Not that I'm aware of," said Amy blandly enjoying watching both Fudge and Umbridge turning redder by the moment.

"So it's news to you, is it," said Fudge, his voice now thick with anger, "that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"

"Yes, it is," said Amy

"I think, Minister," said Umbridge silkily from beside him, "we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes, do," said Fudge, nodding, and he glanced maliciously at Dumbledore as Umbridge left. Moments later, she returned.

Standing next Umbridge was a horribly disfigured Cho Chang. Amy couldn't believe it. She knew that girl didn't like her and somehow felt like she had stolen Cedric but going to this extend! She was going to kill this girl after she had dealt with Fudge and Umbridge.

Of course those close set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word "SNEAK." Were almost punishment enough…well almost…

Amy watched in satisfaction as she tried to hide the spots her brown eyes blazing. 'You are awesome Hermione!'

"Never mind the spots now, dear," said Umbridge impatiently, "just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister —"

At that point after glaring at Amy, Cho proceeded to tell them everything from the meeting at Hogsmeade to the meetings in the room of requirements stating that Amy was the leader. She named everyone who was in attendance leaving her best friend Marietta and Cedric. Amy rolled her eyes at that.

After Cho was done, Umbridge further collaborated the story with witnesses who had seen them in Hogsmeade holding the meeting. Amy's heart sank. She was finally going to get it from Fudge and Umbridge. If she wasn't suspended or expelled, she would be in detention her whole life.

Then Dumbledore did something that she didn't expect. After challenging Cho, Umbridge and Fudge's statement, he said, "Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius Not Potter's Army. Dumbledore's Army."

Amy's eyes widened and she made to talk but she stopped after meeting Dumbledore's eyes. He reassured her with his twinkling eyes. He knew what he was doing. He was saving her. Amy didn't know what to think about that. She had started this without Dumbledore's knowledge.

Cho too looked stunned. Seemed the Ravenclaw hadn't thought of that outcome. If Amy was not feeling as guilty as she was feeling, she would have smirked at Cho.

Dumbledore told them he had asked Amy to start the group on his behalf and he would take the blame for everything. Since Fudge and Umbridge were after Dumbledore too, they bought the story. McGonagall tried to protest but it was in vain.

However when Fudge tried to arrest him, Dumbledore stunned them. well maybe Fawkes she wasn't sure and he told her not to worry and to keep practicing and getting ready. Amy nodded and Dumbledore was gone.

It was hilarious to look at the faces of Fudge and Umbridge when they realized they had been done for.

When she left the office, Amy turned to Cho and said, "So was it worth it?" not waiting for an answer she made her way back to Gryffindor tower where she found DA members (Hermione, Jen, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Fred, Gorge, Angelina and Alicia) waiting for her for answers.

"Dumbledore is gone. He took the blame since we stupidly named the group Dumbledore's army."

"Oh no! Who is going to be head then?"

"Maybe McGonagall."

"Do you know who sold us out?" asked Hermione.

At that Amy grinned. "Hermione you are a genius!" said Amy hugging the girl. Everyone was puzzled then she said, "Cho Chang is horribly scarred with the words sneak! She won't be flaunting her face for a long time!" everyone cheered at that.

At least there had been retribution.

The next day though, they discovered their worst nightmare. Umbridge was headmistress.

**xxx**

"Baby, what happened? Are you ok?" asked Cedric looking her up and down.

"I am ok Ced. Cho on the other hand…"

"I saw her. she practically ran from me. what happened to her face?"

"One of Hermione's genius ideas. She made it that if someone sold us out, they would have pimples that spelled SNEAK."

"I cant believe she would do that!"

"I can. She was hoping I would be expelled and she would have you to herself." said Amy.

Cedric looked intently at Amy with his steely grey eyes then said, "Even if you had been expelled, I would have never gone for her. I love you."

"I love you too." said Amy and they kissed. Amy sighed into the kiss. Every time he hugged her and kissed her she felt amazing, warm and loved.

**xxx**

On the days following Dumbledore leaving, Cho became the least popular in the school. Her graph had gone down. Everyone knew she had been the one who made Dumbledore leave leaving them with Umbridge.

She was teased constantly for her face. Not even Madam Pomfrey could fix her face. No one talked to her except Marietta.

**TALK WITH UMBRIDGE 30 MARCH**

"The headmistress would like to see you, Potter," Filch leered. Amy glanced back at Hermione and Jen, who were looking worried. She shrugged and followed Filch back into the entrance hall, against the tide of hungry students. Filch seemed to be in an extremely good mood; he hummed creakily under his breath as they climbed the marble staircase.

As they reached the first landing he said, "Things are changing around here, Potter."

"I've noticed," said Amy coldly.

"Yerse . . . I've been telling Dumbledore for years and years he's too soft with you all," said Filch, chuckling nastily. "You filthy little beasts would never have dropped Stinkpellets if you'd known I had it in my power to whip you raw, would you, now? Nobody would have thought of throwing Fanged Frisbees down the corridors if I could've strung you up by the ankles in my office, would they? But when Educational Decree Twenty-nine comes in, Potter, I'll be allowed to do them things. . . . _And _she's asked the Minister to sign an order for the expulsion of Peeves. . . . Oh, things are going to be very different around here with _her _in charge. . . ."

Umbridge had obviously gone to some lengths to get Filch on her side, Amy thought, and the worst of it was that she would probably prove an important weapon; his knowledge of the school's secret passageways and hiding places was probably second only to the Weasley twins.

"Here we are," he said, leering down at Amy as he rapped three times upon Professor Umbridge's door and pushed it open. "The Potter girl to see you, ma'am."

Umbridge's office was pink with lots of cat posters and decorations. There was a large wooden block lying across the front of her desk on which golden letters spelled the word HEADMISTRESS; She also saw Fred's and George's Cleansweeps, which she saw were now chained and padlocked to a stout iron peg in the wall behind the desk.

Umbridge was sitting behind the desk, busily scribbling upon some of her pink parchment, but looked up and smiled widely at their entrance. "Thank you, Argus," she said sweetly.

"Not at all, ma'am, not at all," said Filch, bowing as low as his rheumatism would permit, and exiting backward.

"Sit," said Umbridge curtly, pointing toward a chair, and Amy sat. She continued to scribble for a few moments. She watched some of the foul kittens gamboling around the plates over her head, wondering what fresh horror she had in store for her.

Umbridge then proceeded to make her tea and forced her to take a sip. Amy thanked Dumbledore for wandless magic as she made the tea vanish and pretended to sip. She knew something was in it especially when Umbridge asked her where Dumbledore was.

She was saved from the interrogation when Fred and Gorge set fireworks all over the school. those boys were amazing!

"Impressive," Amy said quietly, grinning. "Very impressive . . . You'll put Dr. Filibuster out of business, no problem. . . ."

"Cheers," whispered George, wiping tears of laughter from his face.

"Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next. . . . They multiply by ten every time you try. . . ."

The fireworks continued to burn and to spread all over the school that afternoon. Though they caused plenty of disruption, particularly the firecrackers, the other teachers did not seem to mind them very much.

Classes were so much fun that day. When the final bell rang and the students were heading back to Gryffindor Tower with their bags, Amy saw, with immense satisfaction, a disheveled and soot-blackened Umbridge tottering sweaty-faced from Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" said Professor Flitwick in his squeaky little voice. "I could have got rid of the sparklers myself, of course, but I wasn't sure whether I had the _authority. _. . ." Beaming, he closed her classroom door in her snarling face.

Safe to say by the end of the day, Umbridge was out of breath, covered in soot and very angry.

Fred and George were heroes that night in the Gryffindor common room.

Hope you enjoyed.


	10. career advice and some fun

**Chapter 10**

Amy curled up into Cedric's side. He had made a fort in the room of requirements and they were sitting in there, with snacks while watching a movie. It was so cozy and romantic.

"We used to do this all the time when I was a kid. Dad and I would make the fort with blankets; mum will bring the snacks and then watch movies till I fell asleep. It was awesome." said Cedric.

"You must have had fun." said Amy picturing a young Cedric.

"It was so much fun." he said and he began telling her about his escapades and what they used to do.

"Please don't tell anyone about this…" said Cedric as Amy was shaking in laughter.

"I can't believe you did that! Gosh you were so naughty…" (**Insert a funny scene in your mind)**

"Hey! I was 5!" said Cedric and watched amused as Amy giggled. He loved to see her laugh. "So tell me about you. What were you like growing up?" asked Cedric.

Amy sobered up and looked down at her lap. "There is nothing really exciting to say." she said softly.

"Come on. I want to know what you were like. There has to be something." said Cedric and Amy seeing the anticipation on his face, felt the pang of sadness and loss and she didn't even know she had started crying till he took her in his arms… "Hey, it's ok… I didn't mean to push ok… I am sorry…" said Cedric feeling bad he made her cry.

"It's ok. I was going to tell you anyway but I guess now is as good a time." she said. "My childhood wasn't so good." said Amy.

Cedric held her close.

"My aunt and uncle didn't like me." said Amy her eyes far away and then she told him everything. How she would cook for them from the time she was 5, how she would do all the chores, get starved, not get presents, not allowed to be out at Christmas, the cupboard everything.

By the time she was done, Cedric was shaking with anger. "Hey, I swear I am not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I love you and I am going to do my best to give you the best life."

"I love you too." said Amy and they kissed softly but passionately. Amy was falling deeper for this guy.

**xxx**

Amy spent the holidays at Hogwarts since Sirius was busy with order quests. They did their loads of homework and they also had fun.

Then in the papers, came, Madam Bones had been attacked but she survived. Amy was stunned when she got a letter from Madam Bones thanking her. Apparently Susan had been there and with her DA knowledge, she managed to hold out some death eaters and dementors with her patronus.

Amy was happy that day. The DA had done exactly what she wanted it to. To help the members to stand up for themselves.

Fay's parents were also attacked and it was said she wouldn't return to Hogwarts. ginny confirmed it. She and her family were moving to Australia and she would continue her schooling there. Ginny was really sad and spent most time crying. She and Fay had been really close.

**CAREERS **

A batch of pamphlets, leaflets, and notices concerning various Wizarding careers appeared on the tables in Gryffindor Tower along with yet another notice on the board, which read:

**CAREER ADVICE**

**All fifth years will be required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the Summer term, in which they will be given the opportunity to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below.**

Amy looked down the list and found that she was expected in Professor McGonagall's office at half-past two on the first Monday after holidays, which would mean missing most of Rune Magic.

She and the other fifth years spent a considerable part of the week reading all the career information that had been left there for their perusal. Some were the same as muggle occupations like accountant, cleck, secretary etc.

"Well, I don't fancy Healing," said Jen looking at a leaflet that carried the crossed bone and- wand emblem of St. Mungo's on its front. "It says here you need at least an E at N.E.W.T. level in Potions, Biology and Arithmancy. They want too much!"

"No actually. They are just 3 subjects Jen. It's a very responsible job, isn't it?" said Amy. "That's what I want to be." she said. She had been more interested in healing after seeing Neville's parents and Remus. She wanted to be a researcher to come up with new ways to cure and treat high level patients.

"It suits you." said Hermione.

Hermione was poring over a bright pink-and-orange leaflet that was headed 'so you think you'd like to work in muggle relations? "You don't seem to need many qualifications to liaise with Muggles. . . . All they want is an O.W.L. in Muggle Studies. . . _. _'_Much more important is your_ _enthusiasm, patience, and a good sense of fun_!' "

"What do you guys want to be Hermione?" asked Amy.

"Lawyer! It has been my dream since forever…" said Hermione.

"I want to be an Auror but I don't know if I will cut it." murmured Jen with a blush.

"You will Jen if you apply yourself."

Easter holidays soon came to an end on the 27th of March.

**CAREER ADVICE 4 MAY 2006 **

Amy knocked and she walked in for her appointment with Professor McGonagall. "Afternoon Professor."

"Afternoon Miss Potter." Amy then she saw her. Professor Umbridge was sitting there, a clipboard on her knee, a fussy little pie-frill around her neck, and a small, horribly smug smile on her face. Amy glared but said nothing.

"Sit down, Miss Potter," said Professor McGonagall tersely. Her hands shook slightly as she shuffled the many pamphlets littering her desk. Amy sat down with her back to Umbridge and did her best to pretend she could not hear the scratching of her pen on her clipboard.

"Well, Miss Potter, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into sixth and seventh years," said Professor McGonagall.

"Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Yes Actually. I would like to be a healer."

"Aah what an honorable choice. You realize it is a very complicated field that needs the top grades." said Professor McGonagall, extracting a small, dark leaflet from under the mass on her desk and opening it. "They ask for a minimum of four N.E.W.T.s, and nothing under 'Exceeds Expectations' grade, I see. You'll want to know which subjects you ought to take, I suppose?"

"Yes," said Amy. "Arithmancy, Biology and Herbology are ones I saw most noted?"

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Have you ever thought of a career in teaching?"

"Teaching?" asked Amy in surprise.

"Yes. You are very bright and have leadership skills. People tend to listen to you and had I not eyed you on captainship you would have got the prefect badge."

"You think I can be a professor?"

"Of course."

"I would like that. I will have to decide with my scores though."

Of course Umbridge decided to be a jerk and claim she wouldn't be able to do the jobs…as if… McGonagall soon set her in her place.

"If you are interested you will need to register to be a student tutor. It helps to get experience."

Amy nodded and thanked the professor and left. She made her way to the tower and she found commotion. Fred and Gorge had set a swamp in the corridors that none of the teachers could remove (well they could but they wanted Umbridge to) and they had hightailed off.

"I cant believe they actually did this!" said Hermione frowning.

"It was long coming." said Amy.

"Beside, their shop is underway." said Jen.

"But still their NEWTs are close by. Couldn't they have waited?"

"They wouldn't have passed anyway." said Jen and Hermione just shook her head. She couldn't understand how someone could just leave school like that.

**Xxx**

Amy sighed setting her pen down and massaging her temples. She was so tired. There was a lot to read and she could feel the pressure now. She was one of the top students of course but that didn't mean she didn't have any pressure but she knew she couldn't complain since Hermione had 2 extra.

Hermione was taking 12 and one of them doing it on her own as an extra. Amy could see Hermione was under so much pressure. She was prone to lose her temper quickly or to cry. It was bad.

It wasn't easier of Amy and the other day she had snapped on Cedric. She had immediately felt guilty soon after but it was a tough time for both of them. Cedric was taking his NEWTS too and he wanted to do the best. But despite the pressure they tried to find time for each other.

The DA had transformed into a study group and the large group could often be seen in empty classrooms or on the grounds helping each other out and doing assignments.

Malfoy was still the jerk walking around as if he owned the school, claiming he had as good as passed since his father was a very good friend of the markers. Amy rolled her eyes. How that boy had made Slytherin was a surprise. He was as subtle as Hagrid.

Speaking of Hagrid, he had taken them to the forest and showed them a ginat! A real giant. Remember when he was absent for months? He had gone to try and recruit the giants without much success. While there he had met his half brother. Apparently when his mother left them, she had remarried and had another son Grawp. Hagrid had brought him to the forbidden forest because he had been bullied since he was small for a giant.

Grawp was like a little boy couldn't speak well and was very playful. The best of all, he had fallen for Hermy… Both she and Jen had so much fun teasing Hermione.

To unwind from studying, Amy planned a girls night with snacks, movies, make up etc. there was Hermione, Jen, Ginny, Luna, Parvati and Lavender in their dorm room.

They had so much fun discussing boys, make up, watching movies and just forgetting the impending exams.

"This was really fun Amy. I didn't realize how much I needed this." Parvati said and all the girls agreed.

"Feel better?" asked Amy to Hermione and Hermione smiled and said, "Yah. I feel so much better."

**SWEETNESS SWEET CEDRIC**

Amy was so busy reading. She hadn't slept well again.

Voldemort was constantly angry and experiencing high emotions combined with her dreaming about that ministry door, she was constantly tired but she knew she had to read. There was no way she would want to repeat her OWLs. That was a no, no.

As Amy read, someone came and sat next to her. She looked up annoyed and sighed when she saw it was Cedric.

"Hey."

"Hey baby. How is the reading going" asked Cedric.

"I am ok. I am worried. I don't want to fail this."

"Hey, you are worrying too much. You are really intelligent and next to Hermione in Gryffindor!" said Cedric and Amy smiled blushing lightly.

"Thanks."

"I brought you lunch." said Cedric taking out a wrapped package.

"Its lunch time already?"

"You missed it so I took some for you but I have a condition. You come and eat it with me by the lake."

"Cedric…"

"Please? You need to relax. You will kill yourself. Come on." said Cedric taking her books and packing them.

Amy sighed knowing there was no way she could argue with him. They went and sat on their favorite spot just talking about general stuff.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." It amazed her how he could read her and know her that well. "Thanks Cedric"

"Anything for you." he said looking into her green eyes intently and then he kissed her forehead and held her close. Amy sighed snuggling into him relaxing and soon she was asleep.

**GINNY AND MICHAEL CORNER BREAK UP 2 JUNE **

"Ginny and Michael broke up." said Jen.

"What? Why?" Amy asked surprised.

"Gin says Michael was being too possessive whatever that means…" Jen said with amusement and they laughed.

"That's Ginny for you." said Amy. "Is she ok though?"

"Yeah. She seemed ok. Knowing Ginny, she will have a boyfriend soon."

"Well she is pretty and popular…" said Amy.

"Yeah. I hope she gets someone better. I never liked that Michael."

**Thank you for reading**


	11. owls and the dream

**Chapter 11**

**OWL EXAMS BEGIN 7 – 16 JUNE **

Sooner than the 5th year wanted, OWLs soon began. Most exams had a theory exam in the morning and a practical exam in the afternoon. Amy was nervous her first exam but after that, she just took them as if they were their end of term exams. In some she was confident she had done geat but in others she was worried. However she like everyone else, she would be glad when the exams finally ended.

DREAM OF VOLDEMORT WITH SIRIUS 16 JUNE

The last exam was History of Magic. Amy was so tired. She just wanted the exams to end. She hugged Jen and Hermione as she always did and wished them well.

The exam was ok only she was tired and could barely think. As she approached the end, she fell into what seemed to be a trance

**She was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries again, walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach her destination at last. . . . The black door swung open for her as usual, and here she was in the circular room with its many doors. . . . **

**Straight across the stone floor and through the second door . . . patches of dancing light on the walls and floor and that odd mechanical clicking, but no time to explore, she must hurry. . . . She jogged the last few feet to the third door, which swung open just like the others. . . . **

**Once again she was in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and prophecies. . . . Her heart was beating very fast now. . . . Somehow she knew just where to go. **

**When she reached number ninety-seven she turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows. . . . But there was a shape on the floor at the very end, a black shape moving upon the floor like a wounded animal. . . . Amy's stomach contracted with fear . . . with excitement. . . .**

**A voice issued from her mouth, a high, cold voice empty of any human kindness, "Take it for me. . . . Lift it down, now. . . . I cannot touch it . . . but you can. . . ." The black shape upon the floor shifted a little. Amy saw a long fingered white hand clutching a wand rise on the end of his own arm . . . heard the high, cold voice say, "**_**Crucio**_**!" **

**The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. "Lord Voldemort is waiting. . . ." **

**Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised her shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance. . . . "You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius. **

"**Undoubtedly I shall in the end," said the cold voice. "But you will fetch it for me first, Black. . . . You think you have felt pain thus far? Think again. . . . We have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream. . . ." But somebody screamed as Voldemort lowered his wand again; **

Somebody yelled and fell sideways off a hot desk onto the cold stone floor. Amy hit the ground and awoke, still yelling, her scar on fire, as the Great Hall erupted all around her.

Amy refused to go to the hospital wing. "It's Voldemort. He is baiting me to go to the Department. He sent a vision with him torturing Sirius."

"What if it's true?" asked Jen scared.

"I don't want to think of that. I am going to tell McGonagall and then go and check on Sirius then I will go to the department. This ends today."

"No!" said Hermione instantly.

"I have to. I am the only one who can touch that prophecy and he expects me there. I can use this chance to get him out of our lives forever. I have to do this."

"So you are going to waltz there alone? He will see it's a set up. I can't tell you not to go but let us go with you. It will make it more reasonable. You are always with us in your adventures." Said Hermione wisely of course.

"You could get hurt or worse."

"We have trained. You have been teaching us. Let us help you." Amy sighed.

"Ok. I will tell the professor." she said and she went to Professor McGonagall. She told her about the vision. "I think it is not real. I think he is now desperate. He has been trying to lure me there and I am going to use the chance to kill him if I can."

"What do you need me to do?" asked Minerva in understanding.

"Allow Jen and Hermione to come with me and seal off the castle just in case. I am going to check on Sirius right now." said Amy. "Can I use your floo?" McGonagall agreed and Amy nodded.

"Grimmauld place!" said Amy and she emerged in Grimmauld…

"Amy, what is it?" asked Emmeline as soon as she saw her.

"Where is Sirius?" asked Amy anxious.

"I am right here. What is going on?" asked Sirius coming down stairs.

Amy ran to him and hugged him. Amy told them what she had seen. "I am going there. He is baiting me and I can use this time to end this before the war spirals out of control….I need to do this Sirius and there is no time to fight. If he comes, he is not leaving unless I am dead.

Assemble the order and tell them to come to the Department and then inform madam Bones to assemble the Aurors. Professor McGonagall will be protecting the castle. It's show time. Even if he himself doesn't come, we will capture his best minions."

They agreed and got to it. Amy sent a message to Dumbledore and said, "Department of Mysteries." He would understand.

Amy flooed back to Hogwarts and she found Jennifer, Hermione, Ginny and to her surprise Neville, Cedric and Luna waiting looking determined. "Cedric?"

"No. I am going to come with you and we are not fighting ober this." Said Cedric looking determined. Amy nodded then looked at her friends.

"Ok, guys, I hope you understand this. We are going there to fight and if Voldemort comes, no one can leave until one of us are dead…"

"We know. We are ready for this."

"We are with you all the way."

"Thanks guys." The friends hugged each other.

"I love you." said Amy to Cedric as they hugged.

"I love you too." they kissed and let go of each other.

"Ready?" They nodded. The 7 friends flew on Thestrals and they got to the ministry.

**Thank you for reading**


	12. Voldemort's defeat!

**Chapter 12**

**AT THE MINISTRY**

"Remember, stay together and be on your guard. I don't want any of you hurt." They nodded. "It's show time."

They walked inside. Amy immediately drew a complicated rune. She powered them and they glowed golden before they faded. She alone would know where they were.

"What is that?" asked Jen.

"A rune I found in the Potter achieves. I adjusted it a bit with the help of Dumbledore. No one with the dark mark can leave. They can enter but they can't leave."

"Cool."

"Come on." and Amy led them to the department of Mysteries.

She walked slowly as if apprehensive looking around the hall of prophecies. She went to the isle in her dreams and she found the prophecy with her name and Voldemort's on it. Amy took it and held it.

As soon as she did, a drawling voice said, "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts. Ginny gave a gasp of horror.

"To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

"Where's Sirius?" Amy said playing along. She did not want to give it that she knew she had been baited and that the death eaters were in a trap not her. Several of the Death Eaters laughed. A harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Amy's left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always," echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!" said Amy looking agitated. She should win an award for this.

"_I want to know where Sirius is_!" mimicked the woman to his left. She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Amy and the others, the light from their wands dazzling Amy's eyes.

"You've got him," said Amy. "He's here. I know he is."

"_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was_ _twoo,_" said the woman in a horrible, mock-baby voice.

"Don't do anything," she muttered. "Not yet —"

The woman who had mimicked her let out a raucous scream of laughter.

"You hear her? _You hear her_? Giving instructions to the other children as though she thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly. "She has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about her. _Now give me the prophecy, Potter_ or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," said Amy, raising her own wand to chest height. As she did so, the six wands of Jen, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Cedric, rose on either side of her. But the Death Eaters did not strike. Just as she thought.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Malfoy coolly.

It was Amy's turn to laugh. "Yeah, right!" she said. "I give you this — prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?" The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked, "_Accio Prophecy _—" Nothing happened. Amy was just ready for her. "What!"

"You are so predictable. I knew you would do that…"

"Oh, she knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood.

Amy began baiting Lucius and Bellatrix buying them time. As long as she had the prophecy they wouldn't attack and she used that to her advantage.

"Wow… Let's see, your master sends how many are you… Aah, 12 fully grown wizards to come and collect a prophecy from a 15 year old girl. I am quite flattered. Your master must thing very highly of me or does he think you are highly incompetent?" said Amy looking at Malfoy who reddened at the insult. She heard Ginny stifle a laugh.

Amy glanced at her friends and signaled them to get ready. "NOW!" she yelled.

They all attacked at once spells flying everyewhere catching the death eaters in surprise.

"RUN!" Amy yelled, and as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to pour from above. Curses flew and it was a full blown fight.

Amy was now with Hermione, Neville and Jen. They had split up and she had no idea where the others were.

"_Colloportus_!" gasped Hermione and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.

"Listen!" whispered Neville. Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed. Amy put his ear close to the door to listen and heard Lucius Malfoy roar:

"Leave Nott, _leave him, I say, _the Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries as much as losing that prophecy — Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary —

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left, Crabbe, Rabastan, go right — Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead — Macnair and Avery, through here — Rookwood, over there — Mulciber, come with me!"

"Great. We now where they are. Let's get out and take them out one by one." said Amy.

They left and soon encountered 2 death eaters and they took them out.

As the fought, Neville was hurt and so is Jen who was attacked by some brains and Hermione who was hit by a spell they didn't know creating a gash on her chest. Amy had been scared when she fell but breathed a sigh of relief when they saw she was breathing.

The Order members and Dumbledore arrived and the fight intensified. Lupin took Hermione out to the hospital wing since she was losing a lot of blood then he came back to the fight.

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

Then Voldemort himself came.

Tall, thin, and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupiled eyes staring . . . "So you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly, staring at Amy with those pitiless red eyes.

"It's mine too isn't it? If you had come alone this wouldn't have happened would it? You want to appear big but you can't do anything yourself. " said Amy.

Bellatrix tried to apologize but Voldemort sent her away.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Amy dodged the spell and said, "Is that the only spell you know? Oh, no. Crucio too right…" Amy taunted. She and Voldemort began circling each other. Voldemort sent another Killing Curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guards desk, which burst into flame.

**(some parts are taken from the deathly hallows final battle)**

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Amy said loudly, and in the total silence her voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed. "Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Amy simply. "Neither is there anyone for you. There are no more Horcruxes. Yes I know about those. The cup, locket, ring, diary, tiara… and the snake. Happened upon her by mistake. Miss her?"

Voldemort let out a scream of rage that sent shivers into the watchers.

"It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good. . . ."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the girl who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Amy. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Amy no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard and bested you and your minions? You never did get me did you?"

"_Accidents_!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"They died but not for me. They died to stop you. To stop this war and not for me. Everyone here had a choice. To flee, to join you or fight you. They chose to fight just like me. You won't be killing anyone else tonight, TOM RIDDLE" said Amy as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red.

"_You dare _—"

"Yes, I dare," said Amy. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?" Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Amy knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized and at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Amy might indeed know a final secret. . . .

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, _love, _which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love, _which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter — and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Amy, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Amy, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think _you _know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than _I,_ than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it," said Amy, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he is cleverer than you," said Amy, "a better wizard, a better man."

"Let's test that shall we?" sneered Voldemort and they began to fight.

Voldemort was powerful but Amy's reflexes were quicker and she was also stronger. Everyone watched in abated breathe. Even Voldemort was seeing this was not the weakling he was expecting.

Suddenly he disappeared.

Amy looked around. She knew he hadn't left the ministry. Dumbledore shouted at her to not move and then Amy's scar burst open. She hadn't been expecting this and she knew she was dead: It was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance.

She was gone from the hall, he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Amy did not know where her body ended and the creature's began. They were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape.

And when the creature spoke, it used Amy's mouth, so that in her agony she felt her jaw move. . . . "_Kill me now, Dumbledore. _. . ." she was looking at Dumbledore as she said that.

Blinded and dying, every part of her screaming for release, Amy felt the creature use her again. . . . "_If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the girl. _. . ."

Amy knew she had to fight this but didn't know how and then she thought it was love. The same way she was going to defeat him. She struggled to concentrate and then she filled her heart and mind with love from her uncles, Cedric, parents, her friends, everyone and as Amy's heart filled with emotion, the creature's coils loosened, the pain was gone with a scream.

Amy was lying face down on the floor. She rose exhausted and in pain but faced Voldemort. He looked to be in pain as well. "What? Didn't feel the love?"

Voldemort snarled and then there were voices echoing through the hall, more voices than there should have been: The Atrium was full of people. The floor was reflecting emerald green flames that had burst into life in all the fireplaces along one wall, and a stream of witches and wizards was emerging from them. They all gasped stepping back as they saw Voldemort.

Voldemort tried to leave but couldn't. Fudge looked at the bound death eaters and nearly fainted when he saw Lucius in his death eater robes.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You are not leaving this place. You and your death minions will not leave." said Amy. "We are going to end this tonight."

He tried again to leave but couldn't. "Not so great are you?" Voldemort was angry and he screamed, "Avada Kedavra." Amy was ready.

She cast her non verbal shield powered by all the love she felt. The shield glowed a blinding white deflecting the killing curse back to Voldemort. He fell down, his ugly face wide with shock and he was dead right there.

Amy exhausted collapsed and knew no more.

AMY WAKES UP 24 JUNE

Amy heard voices and she strained to hear what was being said before she opened her eyes. She looked down and saw closed them blinded by the light and then she adjusted.

"Aah, I see that you are awake Miss Potter. You gave us quite a scare."

"What happened?" asked Amy groggily.

"You don't remember?"

Amy frowned and winced at the headache she felt then she began to recall. The dream, the ministry, Voldemort… "Voldemort? Is he gone?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "You did it. You got rid of the man."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief then said, "Hermione, is she all right?"

"All your friends are fine. They are really worried about you so is your family and friends." Madam Pomfrey cast a series of checks on her. "You have improved greatly. You will need to stay here for at least 2 days while I monitor you and do not do any magic ok?" Amy nodded. "So are you up for some visitors?"

Amy nodded and Madam Pomfrey sat her up gently before she left. She smiled when she heard Madam Pomfrey tell them to come in a few at a time and groans were heard.

First to come in was Sirius, Remus, Emmeline, Minerva and Dumbledore. Amy hugged them all. "Is he really gone?"

"You did it." said Dumbledore with pride.

"How long have I been here?"

"A week."

"A week!" Amy's eyes went wide.

"You depleted your magical reserves. We thought you were gone but you pulled through the critical." said Minerva.

"What happened when I was unconscious?"

"Well, the usual. The death eaters were arrested, the minister stepped down though he still facing charges of bribery."

"Minister Fudge resigned? I would have loved to see Percy's face…" said Amy (**Percy had been loyal to FFudge even after leaving the ministry to go to Merlin. Remember his letter to Jen.**) then asked, "Who is the new mister?"

"Madam Bones." Amy was happy with the choice. She was a formidable woman. "Did we lose anyone in the fight?"

"Mad Eye, Hestia Jones and 8 Aurors." said Remus. Amy nodded.

They talked before Sirius said, "We have to go before Cedric kills us…" Amy blushed. "Will come back later ok pup?" Amy nodded.

The door opened and Amy found herself engulfed in a huge hug by Jen and then Hermione, then Ginny and then Luna, then an awkward one from Neville and lastly Cedric who hugged her the longest and kissed her softly then held her close as they talked.

"Hey guys…"

"Hey hero. Finally awake. You scared us. We thought…"

"Hey, I am alive and well. How are you all?" she said scanning them.

"No lasting damage." said Jen.

It felt good to be here with her friends. She felt free. Voldemort was really gone forever at last. "So what are the rumors?"

"Everything is out. Pictures of a dead Voldemort have been plastered all over the papers and internet. You are a hero and people were sending stuff of apologies for not believing you and presents. The elves are buried under the fan mail. Fudge is in deep shit…"

"Jen!"

"What? It's true. Little Malfoy no longer struts as if he owns the place."

"Sadly I feel no pity on him…" said Amy. They talked till she had to rest. Amy came out of the hospital on.

**xxx**

Cedric came alone at night. "Hey baby." He said caressing her hand.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel tired but fine. I am alive." said Amy. She patted beside her and Cedric came and sat beside her and held her close.

"You did it."

"No we did it. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You did most of the work. I was so scared seeing you lying there. I didn't want you to get hurt." said Cedric.

"I am sorry for scaring you. I just…I just wanted him out of our lives."

"And he is. I am so proud of you." said Cedric. They talked softly till Amy was sleepy. "Cedric,"

"Yeah?"

"I loe you."

"I love you too." said Cedric then he surprised her when he started singing gently. "You have an amazing voice."

"Thanks. I rarely sing. Relax ok."

He sang softly till she fell asleep. he watched her sleep till he extracted himself softly, kissed her cheek and left to go to bed only to return the next morning.

**There. Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Aftermath

**Chapter 13**

The Daily Prophet came and Amy looked. It was full of the stories about Amy defeating Voldemort, the search for the missing death eaters, the trials of the death eaters and investigation of Fudge, Delores Umbridge and other ministry workers.

Amy had built international fame. She was the only one in the world to survive the killing curse and the only one in the world to block the killing curse with a spell.

People were looking at her, wanting to be with her it was so annoying. Her friends and Cedric did a good job of sending people away and protecting her. She was still not allowed to do magic and she was weak and just wanted the year to end and for people to leave her alone.

"You know, I think maybe you should have another interview with the Quibble and tell them about the spell you created. Maybe then, the press will leave you alone." suggested Hermione.

"Yeah, that is a good idea."

Amy told Sirius and Dumbledore her plan and they agreed. The sooner she got this out, the sooner she could move on. Amy went to Luna and had an interview with the Quibbler and talked in detail about her fight with Voldemort and the spell she used. She left out the horcruxes. No need to give people ideas.

"Thank you Amy for this. You know, we have had some money to renovate our home, get offices in Mort Alley and stuff."

"I would have never gone to anyone else. The Prophet was always printing lies about me. Beside, you are my friend Luna and I trust you."

Luna beamed at that. Before she had joined their group, Luna had been a loner. She was teased and bullied constantly and had no friends. Amy didn't know why anyone could hurt a gentle and harmless soul like Luna.

The Quibbler copy came out a day after she had gone home which was good and it was well received. It exceeded any sales ever of any magazine copy. Her interview was the most talked about on the internet. Amy was now more famous worse off since there was a discussion whether to put her spell in the glossary of formal spells.

**SNAPE **

Amy found herself in front of Professor Snape. "Amy, I would like to thank you."

"For what sir?"

"You got rid of Voldemort and in turn set me free. If this had not happened sooner, I believe I would not have survived this."

"It was time. I had to do it. He destroyed so many lives. From you I want one thing in return. I want you to start living. Find happiness and love and enjoy life. You are free now." said Amy and he nodded.

"You are truly a remarkable lady. I still feel guilty for the way I treated you. You are like your parents yet you are also your own person."

"Please don't worry yourself about what happened. I forgot about it. You were my mum's friend and I know you didn't mean it."

**TRAIN RIDE HOME 28 JUNE**

Amy got dressed in blue straight jeans, a salmon top, a black jacket and pumps for the ride home. They had placed charms to avoid being disturbed.

She bought a large pile of Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties and sat beside Cedric who had joined them. He had finished his 7th year and well he wanted to be with her on his last ride on the train. Beside, Cedric was worried about her since the Ministry ordeal. He was kind of overprotective… He turned and kissed her forehead and made her comfy with his arm around her. Jen was busy eating.

Lunawas doing a quiz in _The Quibbler._

Neville was stroking his _Mimbulus mimbletonia, _which had grown a great deal over the year and now made odd crooning noises when touched.

Ginny had gone off to be with Dean her new boyfriend. They had started dating soon after the ministry fight.

Hermione was reading out snippets from the _Prophet. _

It was now full of articles about how Amy's defeated Voldemort, the trials of the death eaters, innocent people being let out . . . . In place of Madam Bones as DMLE was Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amy thought it was another good choice. Fudge's trial date was set later on.

Dementors were rumored to be out of Azkaban in a controlled environment and Azkaban was now controlled by goblins…Had no chance of escape for the death eaters now.

Cho passed wearing a showel aroud her face (a familiar occurance). With her she had Marrietta. Cho looked at them but they ignored her and went about theoir stuff.

At that moment a flustered Ginny came into the compartment her skin flushed with a dazed dreamy look on her face and slumped next to Amy.

Amy looked at Jen then at Ginny and her and Jen erupted into giggles and Amy and Jen gave Ginny a look that said, "Details!"

Amy slept the rest of the way being tired most of the time now. She was woken by Cedric. "Hey baby, we are here now." Amy stretched and saw the train had stopped. Cedric helped her with her stuff which was easy with feather light charms. They were out of the station.

**xxx**

Amy saw Sirius and she went to him. "Hey pup. Welcome home!" he said and she smiled happily. Then she saw Emmeline and she went and hugged her too. She hugged Tonks who stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gum-pink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass station ceiling, wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend the weird sisters.

At the front of the group stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material. People at the train began pointing at her and the press.

"I'll handle it." said Sirius.

"Jenny, Ginny!" called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying forward and hugging her children tightly. Amy took the time to introduce Cedric as her boyfriend. Sirius tried to look menacingly at Cedric.

"Oh drop Sirius will you. We are so happy for you guys." said Emmeline and Sirius pouted.

"Way to steal my thunder baby. You young man, we shall talk…" he said and Cedric nodded.

"Oh, and Amy dear — how are you?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I am fine," said Amy, as she pulled her into a tight embrace. Over her shoulder she saw Fred and Gorge dressed great in leather jackets.

xxx

Amy went and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Granger then Cedric took her to meet his parents formally...

She approached Mr. and Mrs. Diggory.

Cedric was immediately taken by his mum Elizabeth who hugged him and looked him over which was kind of funny seeing as he was taller than her.

"Hello mum, hello dad." He said hugging his dad Amos. He then turned to her and took her hand and squeezed it warmly.

Amy was also hugged by Cedric's mum and dad. She had met them the previous year when they came to the triwizard tournament and Cedric won. "Mum, dad, you met Amy. She and I… um, we are now dating. She is now my girlfriend." He said.

Both Elizabeth and Amos were really impressed with the girl. They had heard a lot about Amy and after what she had done for the Wizarding world, who wouldn't be impressed, not to mention she was really pretty too. The 2 made a beautiful couple.

Amy and Cedric hugged before he had to go. "Will call you later ok?" Amy nodded.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**Thank you for reading!**

**Watch out for year six**


End file.
